


Cercle vicieux d'une vie

by Killo89



Series: Contes hétaliens en français [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Angst, Bad Parenting, Brotherly Affection, Car Accidents, Domestic Violence, Escape, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Dead, F/F, Foster Care, High School, Hospitalization, Loss of Parent(s), Love, M/M, Major Illness, Marriage Proposal, Misery, Parent Death, Poverty, Sad, Sad Ending, Sharing a Room
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killo89/pseuds/Killo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque sa mère meurt, son père sombre dans l'alcool et détruit toutes ses éventuelles carrières de vie. Lukas décide alors de sauver la vie future de son frère, parce qu'il l'aime, et qu'il mérite mieux que ce dans quoi ils vivent maintenant.<br/>C'est alors qu'un ami de Lukas réapparait, et décide de le sauver. Sa vie change, évidemment. Tout va pour le mieux. Enfin, cela  ne dure pas, évidemment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La lourdeur à la danoise

**Author's Note:**

> Au cas où:  
> Matthias = Danemark  
> Lukas = Norvège  
> Emil = Islande  
> Tino = Finlande  
> Berwald = Suède  
> Elizabétha = Hongrie  
> Léon = Hong-Kong  
> Tim = Pays-Bas  
> Lars = Ladonia  
> Peter = Sealand
> 
> Et je suis en pleine réécriture pour retirer, bah... les trucs beaucoup trop clichés et les fautes que j'aurais pu faire... Ah m'en voulez pas de la piètre qualité de ce libelle...
> 
> MÀJ : C'est bon, c'est modifié... Ajout d'un chapitre "Installation" qui allonge grandement l'histoire et amplifie les relations entre les personnages.

Comment dire… Il n’a jamais été facile à supporter. C’était un sentimental, ça c’était sûr, mais jamais il n’est vexé par Lukas. Pourtant, ce petit s’y connaissait pas mal en embêtement constant. Matthias aimait passer du temps avec lui quand même, déjà parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l’agacement de Lukas mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre avec qui aller. À l'école primaire, déjà, Matthias se disputait avec tous les élèves de la classe parce qu'aucun n'appréciait Lukas et qu'il voulait le défendre.

« Tu t'es encore battu, dit doucement Lukas. Pourquoi cette fois-ci ? »

Lukas tenait une fleur rose dans les mains, une fleur reçue de Matthias quelques minutes auparavant. Il portait un teeshirt bleu clair avec un col et des manches plus foncés. Il avait un short grège et des chaussettes bleu foncé similaires à son col. Ses chaussures étaient simplement blanches, les lacets aussi grège que le short. Une barrette décorée d’un lapin retenait ses cheveux de gêner son œil gauche. Ses yeux, justement, étaient d’un bleu violacé qui rappelait la couleur du ciel alors que le Soleil se couche.

Matthias à côté avait le visage sale de terre et de poussière, quelques feuilles encore dans les cheveux et quelques égratignures qui constellaient ses joues. Il frottait ses yeux rougis en tentant de nettoyer ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient, eux, bleus comme le ciel du midi, et semblaient pouvoir briller dans l’obscurité totale, comme le phare qui protège les bateaux et les empêche de couler.

« Ils arrêtent pas de dire que tu ressembles à une fille ! s'exclama-t-il en pleurant, une griffure sur le bras gauche, alors j'ai voulu te protéger et...

-Tu es stupide, dit-il presque dans un murmure, mais viens, on va soigner ton bras. »

Matthias avait peut-être mal au bras, mais au moins il avait une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec son ami. Enfin, ami...

Lukas l’emmena dans un coin calme de la cour de récréation. C’était là qu’il allait lorsqu’il voulait être seul. Personne ne venait jamais l’embêter lorsqu’il s’asseyait ici. Il était habillé avec un long drap blanc qui était assez court pour éviter qu’on ne trébuche dessus. Un étrange filet noir était attaché à sa jambe. Matthias ne savait pas pourquoi il était habillé ainsi. Ni s’il portait un vêtement sous ce simple drap. Matthias séchait ses larmes alors que Lukas pansait sa blessure soigneusement.

Il avait pris l’habitude se soigner sa tête brulée personnelle, c’est pourquoi il avait tout le temps des pansements dans ses poches.

« T’as vu ! J’ai pas pleuré cette fois ! s’exclama joyeusement Matthias en regardant son pansement. Merci… Lukas.

-Ne retourne pas les voir, déclara Lukas. Ils vont recommencer à t’embêter.

-Alors on va jouer ensemble… Hein ? »

Il n’a pas laissé Lukas répondre. Lukas murmura quelque chose, certainement à ses amis imaginaires, et accepta de le suivre, pour jouer à la balle.

À la fin de la journée, Lukas retrouva son père. Celui-ci était plutôt petit. Sa mère aussi était plutôt petite. Mais actuellement, elle était à l’hôpital. Lukas savait juste qu’il allait avoir un petit frère, et en était très content. Il a toujours voulu un petit frère. Son petit _lillebror_ à lui tout seul.

Lorsque lui et son père arrivèrent chez eux, Lukas s’assit sur l’un des canapés et resta silencieux, ne faisant rien d’autre. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose chez lui de toute façon, mais au moins ça avait le mérite d’être calme.

Lukas sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Son père ne disait lui. Ne lui avait pas posé de question. Rien.

« _Fader_  ? demanda Lukas avec sa voix semblable à un murmure. Comment va _Moder_  ? »

Apparemment, c’était la question à ne pas poser. Son père s’approcha de lui en cachant son visage. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, ses joues étaient noyées de larmes. Lukas ne comprenait pas. Il n’avait rien dit de mal. Il n’allait pas pleurer sans savoir pourquoi.

«  _Moder_ est… Elle a accouché. Ton petit frère, Emil, est né.

-Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Parce que… P… Pour donner naissance à ton frère, elle a dû… monter au ciel.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle est maintenant là-haut…

-Pourquoi ? »

Aucune réponse.

Le père est alors parti rendre visite au nourrisson à l’hôpital. Le bébé put vivre avec Lukas et son père quelques semaines plus tard seulement. Lukas ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi sa mère n’était plus là, et avait bien tenté de redemander, mais son père fit quelque chose qui l’étonna, mais qui devint par la suite fréquent. Il le frappa.

Il n’y était pas allé de main morte, le corps frêle de Lukas vacilla avant de tomber en arrière. L’enfant frotta sa joue endolorie et rouge, les larmes montant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venait-il d’être frappé aussi violemment ?

Son père n’avait jamais été violent. Sa mère non plus. Jamais il n’avait reçu de plus grande douleur. Il voulait actuellement s’enfuir, pour éviter la rage destructrice de son père.

Il s’effaça rapidement. Il revint néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard pour s’assurer que son _lillebror_ allait bien. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, évitant chaque meuble avec la plus grande délicatesse, il atteignit l’enfant et le prit dans ses bras, s’enfuyant vers sa chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père pourtant plutôt doux se comportait ainsi. Et il avait horriblement pour. Pour lui, mais surtout pour son lillebror.

Et plus le temps passait, plus la violence contre son fils augmentait. Lukas se frottait la joue lentement après avoir reçu une gifle monumentale. Il baissait la tête, avait appris à ne pas répondre. Répondre serait du masochisme.

Emil n’aimait pas cet homme. Il ne l’a jamais appelé « Fader » et ne le fera jamais. Il ne lui connaissait que ce caractère bestial et violent. Il pleurait souvent en entendant le vacarme qu’il faisait lorsqu’il frappait Lukas, et que celui-ci revenait vers lui et souriait doucement pour lui éviter de souffrir comme lui.

L’état de la maison pourtant charmante au départ se dégrada radicalement. Plus personne pour s’occuper du jardin qui pourrissait tout autour des quatre murs fissurés et craquelés, ces marques étant les vestiges d’un accès de colère. Les pots de fleurs brisés constellaient l’entrée, et l’on devait s’y prendre doucement pour éviter d’abimer ses chaussures.

Lukas ne sortait jamais. Même après son entrée au collège, il restait à la maison. Tout le temps. Il entretenait lui-même la demeure, lavait, nettoyait, récurait, rangeait… Son père ne faisait rien d’autre que boire et s’énerver lorsque quelque chose était mal fait alors qu’il devrait être celui en train de s’en occuper.

Il s’occupait de son frère avec toute la passion qu’il pouvait y mettre. Il revenait du collège plus tard que lui de l’école et lui avait juste demandé de ne pas énerver leur père. Puis la vie recommençait encore et encore. Encore et toujours. Sans jamais s’arrêter.

Le seul rayon de Soleil de Lukas était Matthias. Enfin, fut. Le jeune garçon fut son meilleur ami pendant longtemps. Repenser à lui le rendait triste. Le garçonnet dût suivre ses parents qui travaillaient loin et déménagea donc. Il promit de revenir un jour. Un jour…

* * *

 

            Lukas se réveilla en sursaut. Heureusement que sa gorge le faisait souffrir et l'empêchait de parler trop fort, car il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le voie dans cet état. Pourquoi venait-il de rêver de ce stupide Danois ? En vérité, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années désormais, mais en ce moment, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il était au lycée dans son pays natal, la Norvège. Il partageait sa chambre d'internat avec Tino, qu'il connaissait depuis le collège. C'était peut-être son seul ami, mais il ne s'en lamentait pas. Il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis, il voulait étudier. Il ne savait donc pas pourquoi il repensait à ce Danois... Il ne l'appréciait pas mais son cœur se serrait dès qu'il tentait de se souvenir de lui. Quel paradoxe… Ou juste était-il trop têtu pour accepter ses sentiments.

Un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre posée sur le bureau à côté de lui, il n'est que 3h37 du matin. Il se levait dans environ 3h20, alors il se recoucha, espérant n'avoir alerté personne avec son sursaut cauchemardesque.

            Lorsqu'il se réveilla réellement, Lukas avait complètement oublié sa mésaventure nocturne et se prépara pour une autre journée. Il attacha sa mèche de cheveux gauche avec sa barrette cruciforme, enfila sa veste, empoigna son sac et sortit rapidement. Il était légèrement en retard mais rien de trop grave. Néanmoins, malgré l'apparente tranquillité de la journée, le jeune Norvégien sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer. C'était son sixième sens de savoir quand tournerait mal les choses. Là, il ne présageait rien de bon...

Traversant couloirs unicolores pour la énième fois dans sa vie, il ouvrit une double-porte et entra dans le réfectoire, s'installa sur une table éloignée du reste des élèves avec Berwald, qui n'aimait pas la présence oppressante des autres, et Tino, et mangea calmement. Berwald était un grand garçon aux courts cheveux blonds avec de beaux yeux bleus. Derrière ses lunettes, il observait le monde silencieusement. Il gardait son visage de glace qui terrorisait tout le monde. Tino, à côté, était plus petit que Lukas et était toujours jovial. Sa bonne humeur, il tentait de la partager avec tout le monde. Il avait des cheveux lisses qui s’arrêtaient nets avant son cou. Ses grands yeux regardaient chaque personne avec joie, mais surtout Berwald, qu’il aimait secrètement.

Tino parlait sans s’arrêter, obtenant seulement comme réponses les « mmh » approbateurs de Berwald et les « ah » de Lukas qui ne prenait la peine de comprendre qu’un mot sur deux.

Le monologue de Tino fut interrompu par un autre élève, certainement un nouvel arrivant. Grands yeux bleus, cheveux blonds dressés sur la tête avec certainement un camion-benne de gel, stature imposante, très musclée.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il avec une voix qui portait tellement qu'un murmure de sa part serait audible dans un stade, je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Tino releva la tête le premier et accepta avec enthousiasme, comme il poussait ses affaires du banc pour permettre à ce nouvel arrivant de s'installer.

Sociable comme il était, Tino et lui parlèrent un bon moment. C'est ainsi que Berwald, Lukas et Tino apprirent qu'il s'appelait Matthias, qu'il venait du Danemark et qu...  Pardon ?! Matthias ?! Danemark ?! Et il était dans une école primaire norvégienne quand il était jeune ?!

Lukas releva la tête de son plateau et regarda Matthias dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus étaient profonds, mais ceux de Lukas étaient pétillants et éteints à la fois. Une sorte de soleil mort. Quelle joie cette description, pensa Matthias en se giflant mentalement pour être aussi macabre. En revanche, il observa le visage qui le fixait si intensément. Des cheveux blonds plutôt longs, retenus sur le côté par quelque chose que Matthias ne voyait pas. Ce visage vide que l’on pouvait presque sentir lugubre.

« Matthias... dit doucement Lukas, ton nom de famille est... Køhler, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune Danois semblait perdu et terriblement perplexe, mais il acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête. Là, Lukas comprit que rester plus longtemps le démasquerait. Il prit ses affaires, son plateau et s'en alla dans la précipitation. Pourquoi une telle hâte ? Pourquoi éviter Matthias… ?

Parce qu’il connaissait cet idiot. L’imbécile voudra forcément redevenir ami avec lui, et découvrirait sa situation personnelle. Celle qu’il ne voulait pas révéler.

« Euh, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il en repoussant une petite mèche de cheveux embêtante.

-Non, t'inquiète, fit Tino. Disons que, Lukas a toujours eu des problèmes pour... Parler. Avec les autres, je veux dire. Il est très, très timide.

-Lukas... Il s'appelle Lukas ? répéta Matthias en voyant finalement ce qui retenait les cheveux du jeune homme s’éloignant.

-Ouaip.

-Lukas... Lukas… Bondevik ?

-Oui. Mais dis donc, vous vous connaissez ou bien ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je... je connaissais un Lukas il y a longtemps. Nous étions amis avant d’être séparés du jour au lendemain. Je lui avais offert la barrette qu’il a dans les cheveux encore actuellement. Je me disais que ce visage m’était familier… »

Tino fut ravi de retrouver un ami de Lukas. Ce colocataire trop silencieux, trop effacé dans la vie quotidienne ne devait pas être heureux… Il souhaitait l’aider depuis longtemps. Déjà au collège, il pensait faire bien en l’amenant avec lui pour s’amuser, mais à chaque fois Lukas répétait qu’il était énervant. Au fond de lui, Lukas adorait qu’on s’occupe de lui ainsi. Cela comblait un vide en lui. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il répondit « non » à « ça t’a plus ? ». Il n’aurait jamais dû. Depuis cette phrase, Tino avait un peu abandonné. Mais là revenait sa chance. Sa chance de changer la vie de Lukas !

 

            Le soir venu, Lukas se rendit au réfectoire pour prendre son repas rapidement et réfléchir au problème Matthias. Parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas revoir ce type, qui comme par hasard réapparait alors qu'il était perturbé par lui. Il ne s'attendait pas en revanche à le revoir à sa table habituelle avant lui, discutant encore avec Tino !

Prenant simplement quelques légumes verts, il marchait nonchalamment dans la grande salle et s'installa à sa table habituelle contre son gré, puisqu'il avait un document à donner à Berwald qui mangeait toujours silencieusement. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas s’y assoir ? Car son pire cauchemar y était assis, un sourire d’imbécile imprimé sur le visage visiblement destiné à Lukas lui-même.

« Lukas ! s'exclama Tino. Heureusement tu es venu. Regarde, c'est Matthias, ton ami d'enfance ! »

Aucune réponse. Presque un silence de mort. Tino se demandait pourquoi Lukas ne réagissait pas, Matthias quant à lui était gêné par ce vent. Il allait parler, mais il fut coupé par Tino, qui demanda gentiment :

« Hey Lukas, ça va pas ?

-Non. Cela ne va pas. Et ça n'ira pas tant qu'il ne sera pas hors de ma vision, répliqua-t-il en pointant Matthias des yeux. Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ma vie ? T'avais besoin de tout gâcher ?!

-Je... Euh... »

Lukas ne commença même pas son plateau et s'en alla. Bousculant quiconque l’empêchait de passer, il ouvrit les portes et partit sans se retourner. Il pensait simplement retrouver son lit et s'y avachir, mais il retint sa rage en voyant le lit qui se trouvait entre le sien et celui de Tino. Normalement, il était vide et les deux s'en servaient pour poser leurs affaires trop lourdes pour leurs bureaux, mais là. Il y avait une couverture rouge et blanche, un oreiller blanc comme neige et un petit mot posé sur la couverture.

Lukas prit le mot avant de faire quoique ce soit de regrettable et le lit doucement :

_« Salut, je suis désolé si vous lise ce message alors que je ne suis pas la. Je suis Matthias Køhler, et je suis nouvel ici. Je viens de Danemark. On m'a instalé ici la journe, et je suis occupé ce soir, alors je ne pourais pas me présenter. Je suis pressé de vous rencontrer, personelement, et j'espère que je ne voue gênerai pas trop... On se voie demain matin ! »_

Lukas déchira le mot et le jeta. C’en était déjà trop, alors qu'il venait d'arriver ! En plus ce type ne savait même pas écrire français correctement ! Il sauta sur son lit et prit son oreiller pour éviter de dévaster la chambre. Il se dépêcha de terminer son travail, prit sa douche tout aussi rapidement et se coucha. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce type, et était prêt à le faire dégager à mains nues si nécessaire.

 

            Le lendemain matin, Lukas se réveilla plus tôt que prévu. Il ne voulait pas croiser ce nouveau colocataire. Et pourtant, il allait devoir vivre avec lui pendant un an. Il se leva, simplement vêtu d’un boxer pour le moment. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, avant d’entendre les draps du lit du milieu bouger. Puis, une tête décoiffée et visiblement encore un peu endormie émergea. Se tournant vers Lukas, il rougit en pensant qu’il était nu, mais se calma en regardant plus bas. Enfin, il rougit encore un peu plus, faisant soupirer le Norvégien.

« Salut Lukas, dit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller Tino. Dis, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas... Pourquoi tu as fui comme ça hier soir... ?

-Tais-toi. Vraiment, ne m'adresse pas la parole, coupa Lukas avec du venin dans sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! se plaignit alors Matthias. On s'entendait bien, avant... On pourrait…

-Justement. Avant. On avait sept ans la dernière fois, on ne se connait plus, c'est évident. Tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie et clamer que nous sommes amis. Nous sommes inconnus l'un à l'autre.

-Lukas... Et si on recommençait notre amitié ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des inconnus que tu dois me fuir. Je veux réapprendre à te connaitre, Norge.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'écria Lukas en frappant Matthias au niveau du ventre, qui ne fit que sourire, puisqu'il était limite culturiste avec ses muscles surdéveloppés.

-Tu l’as toujours… dit alors doucement Matthias en regardant la croix accrochée dans les cheveux blonds qui, si relâchés, tombaient devant les yeux de Lukas. Je savais bien que tu ne me haïssais pas. Je suis content qu’elle t’ait été utile. »

Cela agaça Lukas qui se prépara encore une fois à la quatrième vitesse. Matthias crut même qu'il avait le don de passe-muraille.

Ah, cet idiot ! Il avait remarqué la barrette… Cette barrette… Évidemment qu’il l’aimait beaucoup. C’était la seule qui lui rappelait qu’il avait eu un ami qui faisait attention à lui. Mais désormais, sa situation ne lui permettait pas d’avoir un ami. Un ami tenterait de comprendre les problèmes de sa vie, et il n’avait aucune envie de les étaler au premier venu. Enfin, Matthias n’était pas le premier venu non plus. À vrai dire, il sentait qu’ils pourraient éventuellement s’entendre. Mais il ne le voulait tellement pas…

Une fois Lukas sorti, Tino osa montrer qu’il ne dormait pas et décida de parler à Matthias. Matthias était très gentil, adorable même. En revanche, il décida de lui apprendre à parler correctement. Il avait remarqué son accent qui n’était pas gênant du tout, mais les fautes à l’oral le faisaient frémir dès qu’il les entendait.

             Pendant deux mois. Matthias avait essayé pendant deux mois de faire amiami avec Lukas. Maintenant, c’était le weekend, donc Lukas était chez son père. Enfin… Là, actuellement, il était en train de travailler pour payer lui-même ses études. Son père n’était qu’un alcoolique qui le battait, et qui ne subvenait en rien aux besoins d’Emil, le petit frère, et Lukas. Alors il le faisait lui-même. Lukas était heureux de partir chaque lundi pour éviter cet attardé. Emil était dans une famille d’accueil qui n’était pas fantastique, mais toujours mieux que la violence de son père. Emil souvent ne mangeait pas, à cause de la pauvreté de sa famille d’accueil. Cette situation, Lukas la supportait depuis plusieurs années désormais.

Lukas travaillait donc d’arrachepied dès qu’il avait le temps subsister. Il s’était promis qu’une fois ses études finies, il ferait tout pour vivre avec son frère loin de son père, lui assurant un avenir viable. Emil méritait mieux que cette stupidissime chose qui ne méritait pas d’appartenir à la race humaine.

Mais pour l’instant, il fallait faire avec.

Lukas travaillait simplement dans un café en tant que serveur. Pas de quoi se plaindre en fait. Mais là, sa vie venait d’empirer.

Matthias venait d’entrer dans le magasin.

Matthias,  _ICI_  !

Évidemment, Matthias le remarqua dès qu’il entra et vint vers lui en souriant bêtement comme il savait le faire.

« Lukaaas ! s’écria-t-il en s’approchant du bar. Tu travailles là ?

-Non je suis derrière le comptoir avec un tablier pour faire joli, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

-Bah c’est réussi, tu embellis bien l’endroit ! contra Matthias avec un clin d’œil des moins discrets. »

Lukas aurait pu rougir s’il s’intéressait à ce type.

« J’espère que tu es venu là pour au moins commander quelque chose. Sinon sors d’ici.

-Je suis entré ici pour ça au départ. Mais j’ai une meilleure idée. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-Je ne suis pas libre du weekend. Va-t’en.

-Pas libre ? Tu dois faire quoi ?

-Travailler. C’est pas évident ?

-Même après cette journée ? Tu travailles où après ? Et pourquoi autant travailler ?

-Écoute, ta gueule. Simple, non ? Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Bon, alors on se verra demain soir à l’école, je suppose….

-Ouais, c’est ça… »


	2. Douloureuse vérité

En sortant du café, Matthias sortit immédiatement son téléphone et appela Tino.

_« Allo ? fit Tino à l’autre bout du fil._

_-Allo, Tino. C’est Matthias._

_-Oh, salut Matthias !_ _Ça va ?_

_-Moi oui. Pas Lukas. Je viens de le voir au café où il travaille._

_-Et il ne va pas bien… ?_

_-Bah, j’ai voulu l’inviter à sortir, et il m’a dit qu’il travaillait tout le weekend… C’est pas possible… Si ?_

_-Si, c’est vrai. Il m’en a déjà parlé. Mais c’est tout ce que je sais. Il n’aime pas parler, et encore moins de sa vie privée, ça se voit._

_-Je devrais aller voir sa famille, non ? Ils peuvent peut-être m’aider à le réconforter !_

_-Oulla, non. Ne fais surtout pas ça. Il est toujours sur la défensive sur ce sujet. Je te déconseille vraiment de…_

_-Je vais y aller. S’il n’a pas déménagé, je sais où il vit. »_

Tino voulut répondre mais Matthias coupa la communication et se faufila dans les rues les plus étroites pour atteindre la rue où Lukas était censé vivre. Plus jeune, il n’était allé qu’une seule fois chez Lukas. Pour un anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça. Un jour, alors que lui était au collège, donc séparé de Lukas depuis quelques années, il voulut lui rendre visite alors qu’il passait par la ville pour partir en vacances avec ses parents. Elles refusèrent, déjà en retard à cause des embouteillages.

Il finit par arriver devant une maison délabrée, des fenêtres cassées et le pire jardin de tous les temps. Malgré cela, il semblait y avoir de la vie à l’intérieur, puisqu’une télévision était allumée et clairement audible. Le jardin était sale, pas entretenu le moins du monde. Des outils trainaient de-ci de-là, le chemin qui menait à la maison était envahi par la flore.

Avant d’entrer dans la propriété, Matthias vérifia le nom inscrit sur la boite aux lettres. La majorité des lettres étaient effacées, ne laissant que « o – n – i – k » de Bondevik apparaitre. Bon, au moins c’était bien le lieu où il vivait…

Il ne perdit en rien sa motivation pour autant et toqua à la porte. Lorsqu’elle s’ouvrit, Matthias vit le père de Lukas, dans un état aussi lamentable que la maison. Il tenait une bouteille de bière et… puait. Vraiment. Il reconnaissait les traits de son visage, mais son attitude, son corps… Il était si familier et pourtant si différent.

« V… Vous êtes Monsieur Bondevik ? demanda Matthias en se reculant un peu, pour éviter de s’asphyxier.

-C’est ça. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? J’suis occupé là.

-Je… Enfin, je veux dire, vous êtes bien le père de Lukas ?

-Ouais c’est moi. Accouche gamin, j’ai pas que ça à faire !

-Euh, oui pardon. Je suis Matthias Køhler ; je vivais par ici il y a longtemps. J’aimerais vous demander si vous… Si vous saviez pourquoi… Pourquoi Lukas a l’air d’être triste ?

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore raconté ce morveux ?! Si tu l’croises dis-lui que j’l’attends impatiemment ce soir ! Il va voir c’qu’il va voir…, ronchonna l’homme en refermant violemment la porte. Et si je croise son frère... »

Bon. Ça ne s’est pas déroulé comme prévu. Matthias était sidéré. Comment Norge pouvait vivre ici ? Et avec cet homme… Il allait devoir trouver d’autres moyens d’aider Lukas et de redevenir son ami. D’abord, il devait trouver des informations sur lui. Un bon moyen, c’était internet. Lukas n’était pas le genre à fréquenter les réseaux sociaux ou autre, par contre… Peut-être qu’il a eu un problème qui a été retransmis par un journal quelconque…

Il rentra chez lui. Ce n’était pas très loin, heureusement. Il habitait une maison des plus luxueuses, signe de la richesse de ses parents. Mais ceux-ci étaient constamment absents pour leurs travails. Ils tentèrent, lorsque Matthias était plus jeune, de passer du temps avec lui, mais avaient abandonné finalement. Alors Matthias vivait avec le domestique qui s’occupait de tout l’entretien de la maison. Il s’occupait aussi de Matthias qui est incapable de vivre seul, en fait. Niveau maturité, ce n’était pas encore ça.

Il ouvrit la porte sans toquer, saluant Tim, le majordome, au passage. Escaladant les marches des escaliers deux par deux, il arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son siège et alluma son ordinateur haute technologie, évidemment, puis ouvrit un moteur de recherche et enfin écrivit lentement le nom : « Lukas Bondevik ».

Après maintes heures de recherches, aucune information utile ne lui parvint. Il trouvait principalement des homonymes. La seule information qu’il trouva sur Lukas était une vidéo de lui et Matthias pendant une kermesse dans leur école primaire. Matthias sourit bêtement en se voyant tenir la main de ce petit Lukas. Ledit Lukas regardait autour de lui, intrigué par quelque chose en tentant de le cacher. Matthias se vit évidemment le trainer partout dans la kermesse pour s’amuser avec lui.

Matthias sourit encore plus en entendant la voix de la mère de Lukas qui tenait visiblement la caméra.

« Regarde, il ne sourit toujours pas ! Ah, franchement, il ne changera pas. Il s'amuse au moins, ça me rend heureuse.

-Mon amour, tu devrais repartir à l’hôpital. Ce n'est pas pour gâcher ton plaisir, mais j'ai peur pour ta santé. Je peux te ramener. Je demanderai à Tim, le domestique des Køhler de s'occuper de lui. Il acceptera je pense.

-Non... Je veux rester là. Pour Lukas. »

La mère de Lukas se mit à tousser violemment. La vidéo s'arrête là.

Sa mère était malade, c’était évident... Pourtant, le comportement de Lukas n'avait jamais changé... Sa mère ne pouvait pas être morte... Après réflexion, c'était une possibilité… Mais pourquoi Lukas n'aurait rien dit ? Il n'aurait pas pu supporter la mort de sa mère sans être au moins déboussolé. Mais il n'a jamais montré tel signe de faiblesse dans son comportement. Pas une larme devant lui. Même pas seule mention de sa mère.

Il avait besoin de savoir... Lui demander directement serait impossible... Même avec le plus grand des tacts ce serait inimaginable.

Mais comment l'aider si on ne connait pas ce détail... Il appela encore une fois Tino.

_« Tino, je suis désolé de te déranger à nouveau mais... J'ai besoin de savoir des choses sur Lukas. Je viens de trouver des informations sur internet. Tu sais s'il est... Heureux ?_

_-Difficile à dire. Il a toujours l'air de s'ennuyer mais je l'ai déjà vu rire. Enfin, il sourit rarement aussi. Je te rappelle que je suis souvent avec lui et Berwald, et je suis le seul soleil présent. Enfin, c'était avant que tu viennes. Je suis content, depuis que tu es là, on s'amuse plus ! »_

Matthias rit en entendant cette preuve d'égocentrisme de la part de Tino. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Berwald et Lukas ont apparemment déjà été seuls lors d'une après-midi. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, et personne ne sut dire s'ils avaient passé un bon moment.

_« Qu'as-tu trouvé comme informations ? demanda alors Tino._

_-Je... J'ai retrouvé une vidéo filmée par sa mère d'une kermesse où nous participions tous les deux, il y a très longtemps. Et... Sa mère disait qu'elle en avait marre qu'il ne sourie jamais, mais qu'il avait l’air heureux, donc qu'elle l’était aussi. Puis son père propose de la ramener à l'hôpital... Ensuite, elle tousse, puis la vidéo s'arrête._

_-Matt... C'est horrible ! Sa mère est morte ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien... Il m'en aurait parlé lorsque nous étions petits, ou au moins pleuré, mais rien. En plus, j'ai été voir chez lui. J'ai vu son père, dans une maison aussi sale que lui. Après, il a menacé Lukas lorsqu'il rentrerait ce soir... Ah et... Oui ! Il a parlé d'un frère !_

_-Oui, Lukas a un frère. Il s'appelle Emil._

_-Il n'avait pas l'air d'être chez son père. Il à quel âge ?_

_-Il est plus jeune. Sept ans de moins je pense, au moins, puisqu'il disait tout le temps qu'il devait s'occuper de lui lorsque nous étions au collège. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est tout ce que je sais._

_-Mmh... Tu penses que Berwald en sait plus ?_

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais... Peut-être ? Je lui demanderai. Pour l'instant, essaie de te reposer un peu Mattie, ou cette histoire va te monter à la tête. Bonne après-midi ! »_

Facile à dire... Il décida de reprendre les recherches le lendemain, parce qu'au fond, Tino n'avait pas tort.

* * *

 

 Lukas se leva et alla directement dans l'unique salle de bain de la bicoque. Il passa devant la chambre de son père, faisant son maximum pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et se dirigea immédiatement vers le miroir. Il regarda son propre visage avec dégout. Il avait un bleu sur le front, causé par les violences de son père complètement soul la veille. Lukas se déshabilla et soupira en voyant son corps. Des blessures diverses constellaient sa peau pâle, presque malade. Il pensait que son corps était trop féminin, mais la vérité était juste que le manque de nourriture ne lui avait pas permis de réellement se développer.

Sous la douche, il ne fit que penser à Matthias. Ses pensées étaient envahies par cet homme. Il ne savait qu’en penser.

Après avoir pris sa douche, il s'habilla et coiffa ses cheveux de telle sorte que le bleu sur son visage devenait invisible. Ainsi, il retourna au café dans lequel il travaillait. Il était épuisé, évidemment. Il avait passé la nuit en tant que serveur dans un bar. Un bar où il a failli être violé trois fois, rien que cette nuit... Des fois il se demandait si la prostitution ne lui rapporterait pas plus d'argent, en fait... Puis il se giflait mentalement. Il ne perdrait pas son honneur en devenant le jouet du premier passant désespéré avec de l'argent... Pas maintenant, du moins.

Il n’ouvrait pas le café les dimanches. Alors lorsqu’il entra, il fut surpris, et pas du bon côté, de voir Matthias, assis au bar, en train de siroter beaucoup trop bruyamment un diabolo menthe. À cette heure-ci, un diabolo… C’était quand même incongru.

Matthias se tourna et un sourire ensoleillé couvrit alors son visage. Un brin de soleil dans un monde de nuage.

« Lukas ! Comment ça va ? demanda joyeusement le jeune Danois en s’approchant.

-Mal. Très mal. Que fais-tu ici ? grogna Lukas en tournant son visage pour camoufler son bleu encore plus, pour éviter d’attirer l’attention de cet idiot.

-Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi, Lukie !

-Mon nom est Lukas. Et je ne peux pas passer du temps avec toi, j’ai du travail.

-Ouaip. Je sais ça. C’est pour ça que j’ai demandé à ton chef de te relâcher pour aujourd’hui. T’inquiète pour ton salaire, je te le donnerai. »

Pendant une très longue minute, le cerveau de Lukas ne réagit pas. Que venait-il de dire ? Qu’il allait lui donner une journée de congé payé ? Lukas était déconcerté, mais il ne voulait pas donner à Matthias la satisfaction de lui avoir fait plaisir. Cet imbécile venait de… Mais comment pouvait-il… Être aussi… Sympathique ? C’était énervant. Il n’allait pas le remercier, c’était certain, mais il allait accepter cette offre. Il n’a jamais dit merci, et ne le dira certainement jamais. Tout simplement parce qu’il n’a jamais eu besoin de l’aide d’autres personnes. Il faisait tout seul et s’arrangeait pour ne jamais demander de l’aide à qui que ce soit.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, d’une voix qui n’exprimait ni joie, ni colère. Une question simple.

Matthias sembla ne pas comprendre la question. Alors il la répéta :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Ben, Lukas, je veux t’aider à être heureux, alors on va faire des trucs cools toute la journée ! Tu vas voir, on va s’amuser !

-Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne suis pas heureux ?

-Lukas… Tu ne parles jamais, tu ne souris jamais, tu parles toujours désagréablement aux autres… Pour moi, tu ne vas pas bien. Donc je vais régler le problème ! Mais avant tout, nous allons manger quelque chose, parce que j’ai pas mangé pour venir t’attendre ici. »

Lukas soupira et ne protesta même pas lorsque Matthias attrapa son bras et l’entraina à l’extérieur du café. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, donc on pouvait apprécier la beauté des nuages noctiluques. Cependant, Matthias ne s’y attarda pas et continua à marcher, Lukas le suivant calmement.

« Je n’ai pas envie de passer la journée avec toi, dit simplement Lukas en regardant ses ongles.

-T’inquiète, fit Matthias. Ça va être fun, tu vas voir. Regarde, on y est ! »

Lukas leva la tête et regarda la boutique devant laquelle ils se tenaient. Un café.

« Matthias, pourquoi avons-nous fait tout ce chemin alors que nous étions déjà dans un café !

-Euh, oui, disons que… Ton chef m’a dit de déguerpir parce qu’il me trouvait stupide. »

Au moins, on est d’accord sur une chose, pensa Lukas en ouvrant la porte du café, puisque Matthias l’observait étrangement, immobile comme hypnotisé.

Matthias suivit allègrement et s’assit où Lukas s’était déjà installé. Un serveur vint et ils commandèrent leur petit-déjeuner.

« Bon, fit Matthias une fois les plats commandés, tu ne m’as jamais vraiment parlé de toi.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Pour que l’on redevienne ami, petit coquin ! Vas-y, dis-moi tout. »

Lukas garda son visage impassible, mais il hésitait. Il se lança néanmoins, s'étonnant lui-même :

« J’ai un frère.

-Ouip, je sais. Emil, c’est ça ? Tino m’en a parlé. Il a quel âge ? »

Lukas maudit Tino mentalement mais répondit quand même.

« Il a onze ans cette année.

-Oh, donc il va au collège. Tino m’a dit que tu t’occupais tout le temps de lui, où est-il ?

-I… Il… Il est avec… ma famille.

-J’ai croisé ton père d’ailleurs. Enfin "croisé"… Je suis allé le voir pour savoir comment te remonter le moral, mais il a dit des trucs chelous après…

-T… Tu es allé voir mon père ?! s’exclama Lukas. Mais il a dû…

-Il avait l’air énervé. Qu’est-ce que tu avais fait comme bêtise, hein ! »

Et c'est ainsi que gêne devint malaise. Il devait trouver un moyen de mentir tout en pouvant affirmer son mensonge par la suite.

« Non, c’est juste que mon père est… comme il est…

-Bon, c’est pas grave, changeons de sujet. Qu’essaies-tu de cacher depuis tout à l’heure alors ? »

Ce mec avait un don pour les questions qu’il ne fallait pas poser.

« Rien.

-Si.

-Non.

-Mais si, montre-moi ! » demanda Matthias en s’approchant soudainement pour retirer la mèche de cheveux.

Lukas lutta pour garder ses cheveux en place, mais Matthias parvint à les retirer et s’arrêta soudainement, observant la tâche bleue, presque violette sur la peau pâle du jeune homme. Lukas poussa sa main et replaça ses cheveux, baissant la tête. Il soupira. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ?

« D’où ça vient… ? demanda évidemment Matthias, surpris. Tu t’es battu avec quelqu’un ?

-En quelque sort, mentit rapidement Lukas. Hier soir, à mon travail, il y a eu conflit. »

Il se félicita de ses talents d’acteurs, mais se maudit ensuite en voyant l’incrédulité sur le visage sur le visage du Danois.

« C’est… Ton père, c’est ça ? » dit-il presque dans un murmure.

Lukas détourna la tête. Il voulait crier que oui, crier aussi fort qu’il le pouvait et quitter cet endroit pour s’isoler quelque part. Il ne répondit pourtant pas. Matthias reposa la question sur le bout des lèvres, attrapant le bras de Lukas. Celui-ci repoussa l’acte d’affection. Néanmoins, il secoua la tête affirmativement. C’était subtile, presque impossible à remarquer.

Mais Matthias le remarqua. Il se tut quelques instants avant de soupirer.

« C’est impensable… fit-il doucement. Quoique… C’est pour ça que… Ça ne va pas, n’est-ce pas ? Toi et Emil vivez avec lui ?

-Non, fut la réponse, qui vint après un moment de silence. Emil ne vit pas avec lui. Il est en famille d’accueil. Je suis seul avec lui.

-Lukas ! Pourquoi n’en as-tu pas parlé ?!

-En quoi ça te concerne ?! répliqua Lukas. J’avais aucune intention d’en parler. Remets-en toi maintenant, qu’on passe à autre chose.

-Tu plaisantes Lukas ! Je te laisserai pas vivre avec un père qui te bat ! »

La dernière partie de la phrase s’était éteinte dans un soupir.

« Et que comptes-tu faire, ô héros des légendes ? demanda sarcastiquement Lukas. Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de mes affaires pour gâcher ce que j’essaye de construire. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Tu plaisantes ! Je peux faire plus que ce que tu crois. Mais, tu n’as pas un membre de ta famille qui peut t’aider ? Ta mère, un oncle, une tante…

-Ma mère est morte, répondit sèchement Lukas. Et je n’ai aucune famille à part lui et Emil. Tu es content maintenant, tu veux bien te barrer ?

-Lukas, je veux t’aider !

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! cracha froidement Lukas. Je me casse, puisque tu ne veux pas le faire.

-Et tu veux aller où ?

-Travailler.

-Non. Je vais t’aider et j’ai une solution. »


	3. Sauvetage des limbes de la société

Lukas grogna férocement, mais sachant que ce débile allait le harceler jusqu’à-ce qu’il réponde, autant le laisser dire.

« Vas-y. Dis toujours.

-Lukas, vis chez moi.

-Pardon ? s’écria Lukas, confus et étourdi par la déclaration.

-Vis chez moi. Mes parents sont aussi bourrés de fric que moi d’alcool pendant une fête. Et puisque tu es majeur, tu peux légalement prendre soin d’Emil, donc il peut aussi vivre chez moi ! Je t’assure que j’ai largement assez d’argent pour vivre avec deux personnes en plus. Et mes parents se fichent complètement de ce que je fais ou de l’argent que je dépense, elles sont mariées toutes les deux à leurs travails et on se voit genre, à Noël et à mon anniversaire, c’est tout. Oh, et du coup Emil doit rester la semaine je suppose, alors que nous allons au lycée hein… Tim s’occupera de lui, c’est mon domestique. »

Un blanc. Très long. Lukas ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ?

Il avait été un connard avec ce type pendant deux mois alors que lui se comportait comme un ange et faisait tout pour gagner ses faveurs. Et Lukas osa hésiter. Il s’insulta lui-même pour être aussi con. C’était une porte ouverte sur son putain d’avenir ! Il était prêt à faire des efforts de gentillesse. Matthias était adorablement doux, gentil, sympathique… Il allait arrêter d’avoir deux travails, pourrait donner le futur qu’il mérite à son frère, vivre avec quelqu’un, au lieu de supporter cette masse immonde qui osait s’appeler son père.

Il soupira et sentit son cœur s’alléger soudainement alors qu’il prononçait ces mots :

« Peut-être. Mais j’ai besoin de l’avis de mon frère.

-Oh. Ok. Je peux te conduire chez lui, si tu veux ! »

Et il était toujours joyeux. Et alors Lukas sentit son visage se courber étrangement. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu’il avait fait ça à quelqu’un d’autre qu’Emil.

Sourire.

Matthias pouffa de rire et plaça un bras autour du cou de Lukas, l’accompagnant à sa voiture. Maintenant que Matthias connaissait son secret, il sentait qu’il pouvait enfin se reposer sur lui, lui faire confiance... Il haïssait pourtant être dépendant, mais était ravi cette fois-ci d’être aidé. C’était la première fois. Une fois installés dans la voiture, Matthias demanda l’adresse et y conduisit Lukas.

Pendant tout le chemin, Matthias ne put s’arrêter de sourire. De la compagnie, après tout ce temps… Il en a rêvé longtemps. Il était peu concentré sur la route, obligeant Lukas à lui serrer le bras dès qu’il dérivait de la route.

Ils arrivèrent. C’était une maison délabrée... Un jardin en ruine, autant que les murs après réflexion. Lukas sortit de la voiture rouge étincelant et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Il évita des outils rouillés posés tels quels au sol et toqua à la porte sans hésitation. Matthias, de là où il était, ne put voir qui lui ouvra, mais à aucun moment Lukas n’avait changé son expression en voyant la personne. Il n’avait pas parlé de sa relation avec la famille, mais Matthias se doutait qu’elle n’était pas terrible…

Lukas n’appréciait pas la famille d’accueil d’Emil. Emil non plus, en fait. Mais ils n’avaient pas eu leur mot à dire à l’époque où elle a été choisie. Lukas ne l’aimait pas simplement car elle avait emmené son petit frère loin de lui. Emil n’aimait pas être avec elle car il se sentait négligé, détesté et regretté. C’étaient d’ailleurs les sentiments de la famille, qui se demandait encore pour elle avait décidé d’adopter cet enfant. Lukas leur apportait donc la bonne nouvelle qu’il reprenait Emil.

Lukas s’entretint longtemps avec son petit frère. Au départ, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois que Lukas lui rendait visite. Il tentait de lui remonter le moral, lui promettait le monde, sans qu’Emil ne croie un mot de ce qu’il dise. C’est pourquoi il tomba des nues en entendant la proposition de Lukas.

« Mais… M’adopter… Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?

-J’ai un… ami, oui, qui m’a proposé de vivre chez lui.

-Tu as un ami ?

-C’est pas le sujet principal. Ce qui compte, c’est qu’il m’a proposé de vivre chez lui, puisqu’il vit seul. On avait parlé de toi, et il m’a proposé de t’adopter. Et c’est une excellente idée.

-Mais… Tu lui fais confiance ? »

Lukas regardait Emil dans le blanc des yeux, son visage toujours fermé. Il eut une sorte de soupir qui amollit les traits sévères de sa face, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. Oui, je lui fais confiance. »

Dire cela soulagea un peu Lukas. Il ne détestait pas Matthias, bien au contraire. Mais il n’avait aucune envie de montrer son attachement. Heureusement que cet imbécile arrivait à le discerner sous sa bulle protectrice, sinon, il ne serait pas là, à proposer le monde qu’il avait tant promis à son frère.

« Alors d’accord… Je me prépare… »

Lukas sortit, alors qu’Emil rangeait ses affaires dans une valise. Il s’approcha de la voiture de Matthias qui ouvrit sa vitre.

« Écoute, fit Lukas avec une voix étrangement enjouée, Emil est d’accord pour que nous… vivions avec toi. Mais ne te choque pas s’il ne te fait pas confiance facilement. Enfin, il est, comment dire… méfiant.

-Je comprends. T’inquiète, je suis sûr qu’on sera comme les doigts de la main d’ici une semaine !

-… Je vais chercher Emil. Je remplirai les papiers durant la semaine prochaine pour Emil. Ça te convient ? Il voudrait venir dès ce soir, en revanche.

\- Ça me semblait évidemment, Lukie, que vous alliez venir dès ce soir ! J’ai dit à Tim de préparer deux chambres depuis longtemps.

-Tim ?

-Mon domestique. 

-Ah, oui.

- Tu rougis, Lukie ? »

Pas de réponse. Oui, il rougissait. Et il comptait faire quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait de sa vie.

« Merci, Matthias.

-Mmh ?

-Merci. Merci d’accueillir mon frère et moi. Ne me le fais pas répéter, je ne le redirai pas.

-Oh, c’est rien, vraiment. Je suis sûr qu’on va bien s’entendre, je commençais à m’ennuyer avec Tim.

-Et désolé…

-Désolé ? s’étonna Matthias après un silence. Pourquoi tu t’excuses ?

-J’ai pas été sympa lorsque j’ai appris qui tu étais. Je suis désolé.

-Oh, pour ça ? T’inquiète Lukie, c’est du passé, on s’en fout complètement !

-Deux choses : je ne m’appelle pas Lukie, et s’il te plait, essaie de rester poli devant Emil. J’ai envie qu’il ait une bonne éducation. Et par « bonne », j’entends « parfaite ».

-Compris. Je ferai de mon mieux.

-Oh, Matthias… On est d’accord par contre que je dois toujours travailler, hein ?

-Bah, si tu veux acheter des trucs persos, répondit simplement Matthias. Le reste, je m’en occupe. Enfin, ça veut dire que je le ferai faire à Tim, mais t’inquiète pas pour la nourriture, l’hébergement, quoi que ce soit d’autre. »

En vérité, Matthias aurait voulu que Lukas n’ait pas à travailler du tout, mais il savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas. Lukas se sentait extrêmement gêné de vivre chez quelqu’un d’autre. Il connaissait Matthias depuis peu. Enfin, non, mais en même temps, si. Et pourtant, Matthias venait de lui sauver la vie. Littéralement. Il venait de le tirer du fin fond des limbes de la société, et ne demandait rien en échange. C’était inconcevable.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je participe aux dépenses obligatoires… ?

-Pff, si tu veux, ronchonna Matthias. Mais une petite part. Bref, va chercher ton frère, on va chez moi ! »

Lukas eut un autre petit sourire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Matthias. S’il souriait, ça voulait dire qu’il était heureux. Et c’était son but : rendre Lukas heureux. Il avait adoré cet ami pendant sa tendre enfance et comptait reconquérir son amitié. Il se sentait attiré par lui. Quelque chose en lui lui ordonnait de s’en approcher.

Matthias attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes, jouant sur son téléphone pour faire passer le temps. Lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la bicoque claquer, il rangea son portable et sortit de sa voiture pour aider Emil qui approchait, valise en mains. La porte de la maison se ferma brusquement.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Matthias en montrant la porte du doigt.

-La famille est juste heureuse d’avoir une bouche en moins à nourrir, murmura Lukas lorsqu’il se fut assuré qu’Emil ne pouvait pas l’entendre. Ils sont complètement d’accord.

-Oh… »

Matthias n’avait pas l’habitude de tels problèmes. Il avait été élevé par ses deux mamans et les idolâtrait, bien qu’elles ne fussent jamais ou presque à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas qui était son père biologique et s’en fichait pas mal. Les liens du sang ne comptaient pas pour lui. Seules les deux femmes qui l’avaient élevé étaient sa famille à ses yeux. Il n’aurait d’ailleurs jamais pensé à cet homme si ses mères ne lui avaient pas posé la question.

Il sortit de ses pensées avec un léger sursaut lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose pincer sa joue. Lukas était penché vers lui, une main sur sa joue pour le réveiller.

« Tu rêvassais, désolé. J’ai mis les affaires d’Emil dans le coffre, on attend que toi.

-Oh désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

-Au moins, tu en as », répondit non sans sarcasme Lukas.

Matthias rit à cette plaisanterie et embarqua. Il attendit un peu avant de commencer une discussion avec Emil. Le petit ressemblait pas mal à son frère. Les mêmes yeux plutôt dénués d’émotions, mais ils étaient tout de même plus expressifs. Et là, ils exprimaient le doute. La crainte, peut-être. Il avait des cheveux argentés plus courts que les siens et une petite tête d’enfant adorable. Matthias aimait les enfants. Ils étaient mignons !

« Salut, Emil, fit Matthias en regardant dans le rétroviseur pour pouvoir voir sa réaction.

-Bonjour, M… Monsieur, répondit timidement Emil.

-Ohla, non, pas de monsieur hein. Appelle-moi Matthias, et je t’en supplie, tutoie-moi ! Je ne suis pas vieux… »

Emil répondit simplement avec un petit rire gêné. Il riait, c’était pas mal.

« Sinon, comment ça va ?

-Plutôt bien… répondit-il, pas très enclin à continuer cette discussion.

-L’école aussi ?

-Oui.

-C’est le meilleur de son établissement, commenta Lukas en regardant ses ongles.

-C… C’est vrai… balbutia Emil en rougissant.

-C’est cool que tu travailles bien, fit Matthias en souriant. C’est important. Bref, tu as une petite copine ? »

Matthias venait de se mettre dans une très mauvaise situation. Il avait l’habitude que ses mamans lui posent cette question quand il était petit. C’était le propre des parents de poser des questions gênantes, donc il reproduisait juste ce qu’il avait vécu. Il n’aurait apparemment pas dû.

Il reçut un coup de poing de la part de Lukas qui le regarda avec colère. Emil était rouge. Plus que rouge. Et il essayait quand même de répondre, malgré sa difficulté à prononcer le premier mot de sa phrase, qui était « je ».

« Emil est trop jeune pour ce genre de choses, murmura Lukas.

-Comment ça ? Il est pile-poil dans l’âge !

-Absolument pas ! Change de sujet ! chuchota encore Lukas en direction du Danois qui haussa les épaules.

-Bon, Emil, quelles sont tes passions ?

-Je… J’aime bien les macareux… Ce sont des oiseaux. J’en avais un, avant. Et j’aime beaucoup la nourriture asiatique. J’ai bien aller à la piscine, aussi.

-C’est cool tout ça. Et tes amis, ils sont sympas ?

-Ah, euh… Oui… »

Matthias regarda Lukas sans tourner la tête, pour voir s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Lukas secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Oups… Emil n’avait-il pas d’amis ?

Il demanderait plus tard, il était arrivé dans le garage de sa demeure.

Il arrêta la voiture et déverrouilla les portes arrière qui se bloquaient automatiquement. Il sortit les affaires d’Emil du coffre et les porta lui-même jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Emil prit la main de Lukas, un peu terrifié à l’idée de vivre là. La maison était splendide, le jardin était somptueux et on sentait qu’on s’en occupait avec amour. Matthias appuya sur la sonnette avec difficulté, et Tim ouvrit la porte. Il savait que deux jeunes gens venaient parce que Matthias lui avait demandé de préparer les chambres, mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni combien de temps.

Il ne posa néanmoins pas la question et laissa le jeune Danois amener ses amis à leurs chambres.

Quelques escaliers montés plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d’Emil pour y déposer ses affaires.

« Lukas, ta chambre est à côté, fit Matthias. Mais je suppose que tu veux aller chercher tes affaires chez ton père… ? »

Son ton hésitant montrait à quel point il était gêné d’avoir forcé Lukas à lui révéler cette partie de sa vie. Maintenant qu’il était là, Lukas s’en fichait un peu. Il allait dire adieu à ce débile qui lui avait pourri la vie. Il se souvint du changement que cela avait procuré chez son père lorsqu’il apprit la mort de sa femme…

« Non, répondit Lukas en relevant la tête. Je n’irai le revoir que pour lui dire adieu, une fois les papiers signés. Je n’ai rien à récupérer chez lui.

-Même pas des vêtements ?

-Non. Mes vêtements sont à l’internat.

-Tu n’as que ça ? Mmh… On ira t’en acheter d’autres cette après-midi, ok ?

-Je, euh… Non ! J’en achèterai moi-même plus tard…

-Non, Lukie. Emil, tu viendras aussi t’acheter des vêtements, d’accord ?

-M… Merci Matthias. »

Il sourit simplement.

« Fais comme chez toi, Emil. Ceci est ta chambre. Tu peux ranger tes affaires dans les placards, je te laisse faire. À moins que tu veuilles que Tim le fasse.

-N… non, je vais le faire, merci.

-Arrête de me remercier, c’est pas nécessaire. Viens Lukie, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Matthias sortit de la chambre. Lukas jeta un œil à son petit frère qui se faisait tout petit. Il s’abaissa à son niveau et posa une main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux.

« C’est fini, Emil. C’est fini. Tout ira mieux à partir de maintenant, d’accord ?

-Tu lui fais confiance… ? demanda-t-il.

-À Matthias ? Oui. Je te l’ai déjà dit, oui. Moi aussi, je suis gêné, ne te sens pas seul à ce niveau-là. Sa gentillesse semble infinie, n’est-ce pas ?

-Justement, c’est suspicieux.

-On verra avec le temps. »

Lukas se releva et suivit finalement Matthias qui laissait les deux frères converser.

Il entra dans sa nouvelle chambre et fut surpris de la beauté de la pièce.

« Ta-da ! fit Matthias en écartant les bras. C’est pour toi. Cool, hein ?

-Effectivement.

-Tu t’installes pas… ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n’ai aucun bagage.

-Oh, c’est vrai. Bon, dis-moi ce que tu voudrais manger, que je fasse passer le message à Tim.

-Rien de spécial. Ce que tu veux. N’essaie pas de demander à Emil, il n’osera jamais te répondre.

-Justement, c’est comme ça qu’on noue des liens, je vais le voir. »

Lukas soupira et s’assit sur son nouveau lit. Sa nouvelle vie était là. Une existence qui recommence.


	4. Installation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre que je trouvais nécessaire d'ajouter pour un peu allonger le plaisir de l'histoire et contrebalancer.

Les trois étaient à table, mangeant un délicieux plat de spaghettis préparé par Tim, une recette qu’il avait eue d’un ami italien.

« Tes mamans sont chefs d’entreprise ? répéta timidement Emil. C’est cool. Mais… Comment tu les différenties quand tu les appelles ?

-Ah, je m’attendais à cette question. J'utilise juste leurs noms après maman. Elles se reconnaissent généralement, dit-il en riant.

-Et tu les vois pas beaucoup, c’est ça ?

-Nope. Elles travaillent constamment et loin d’ici. Elles viennent pour Noël et mon anniv.

-Et c’est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Le 5 juin. C’est dans un bout de temps. Elles reviendront à Noël. Sinon Emil, ça te dérange de rester avec Tim la semaine ?

-N… Non. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu’il est dur à supporter, n’est-ce pas Timmy ? fit Matthias en haussant la voix pour être sûr d’être bien entendu. Non sérieusement, c’est juste pour te prévenir. La semaine, tu peux inviter qui tu veux, amis comme petite amie… »

Lukas avait son couteau pointé en direction de Matthias.

« Oui, bon, tenta de se justifier le Danois, je plaisante. Tu feras comme chez toi, vraiment. Après notre séance shopping, je te montrerai comment fonctionne la télé, des trucs comme ça. Y’a des consoles de jeux vidéo un peu partout. Et si jamais tu n’aimes pas ça, il y a des jeux de société auxquels tu pourras jouer avec Tim. Enfin, bref, chez toi, quoi. »

Emil bégaya un « merci » et termina son assiette silencieusement.

Décidément, aucun des deux n’étaient bavards. Emil semblait bien plus ouvert que son frère, il fallait juste qu’il s’habitue, cette gêne sera partie d’ici quelques semaines.

« Et elles gèrent quels types d’entreprises ? demanda alors Emil, obtenant un sourire de Matthias qui, décidément, adorait parler.

-L’une a créé les Lego, l’autre, euh… Je sais pas, en fait. Vu le peu de fois où on peut se retrouver, on évite de parler de travail quand on le fait. »

Emil fit un léger bruit approbatif, compréhensif. Il n’avait jamais eu de vrai Noël… Il n’en rêvait pas vraiment, vu qu’il ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait, mais ces festivités attisaient sa curiosité. D’après son frère, il ne manquait rien, mais Emil présumait juste que Lukas n’avait non plus jamais reçu de véritable Noël.

Finalement, le repas se termina dans un silence de mort qui ne gênait que Matthias. Emil s’était levé sagement et comptait laver son assiette (il prenait exemple sur Lukas qui, lorsqu’ils vivaient ensemble chez leur père, faisait toutes les corvées et laissait Emil s’amuser et avoir des amis, bien qu’il n’en eût que très peu), avant d’être arrêté par Tim qui lui prit l’assiette des mains pour la laver lui-même.

Il était mort de gêne. Matthias vint et lui dit simplement que c’était son métier et qu’il était payé pour ça, donc pas de quoi être gêné, vraiment.

Matthias entraina alors Emil à l’extérieur, jusqu’à sa voiture. Lukas suivit à contrecœur. Matthias en faisait peut-être trop, non ? Il avait des vêtements, juste qu’il… Bon, peut-être qu’il ne les lavait pas souvent... Il avait de la chance que personne ne lui avait fait remarquer. Il ne savait même pas si les gens remarquaient ce genre de détails. Lui était propre, ses vêtements, pas tellement…

Matthias fit monter Emil dans la voiture, referma la portière et se retourna pour faire face à Lukas qui approchait.

« Comment ton frère peut-il avoir autant de manières ? s’exclama-t-il.

-Parce que je l’ai éduqué correctement, répondit simplement Lukas sans broncher.

-Je vois… Il va falloir que je lui apprenne à s’amuser à ce petit. »

Là par contre, Lukas réagit. Une nonpareille colère l’envahit. Il dut se retenir de frapper Matthias.

« Ne fous pas son éducation en l’air, c’est clair ? Je veux qu’il soit bien éduqué, et il le sera. Tu n’as pas intérêt à changer cela. »

Matthias acquiesça silencieusement. Lukas attachait beaucoup d’importance au bienêtre et au bienvivre de son frère, peut-être que Matthias ne devait pas tout foutre en l'air. Après tout, il semblait y avoir mis sueur et sang. Au moins, cela avait payé ses fruits. Emil était d’une politesse incroyable, se tenait droit comme un i et ne parlait que lorsqu’on lui adressait la parole.

C’était peut-être un peu trop strict, donc Matthias allait s’assurer d’assouplir ces règles, pour le bonheur du petit. Surtout pour le décoincer, en fait. Il voulait que cet enfant connaisse autre chose que l’inflexibilité que tentait de lui instruire son frère.

 

Toute l’après-midi, Lukas et Emil durent essayer des vêtements, encore et encore. Puis Matthias réclama une glace. Alors Lukas lui dit simplement d’en acheter une. Puis il a voulu en offrir à son ami et à son frère. Donc il leur en a acheté. Donc ils ont passé l’après-midi dans les rues, à flâner.

Ils discutèrent de comment Lukas et Matthias se rendraient au lycée. Matthias le convainquit de prendre le train avec lui ce soir-même, puisqu’ils n’auraient pas le temps le lundi matin d’atteindre le lycée. Vint rapidement l’heure où les deux lycéens durent quitter la demeure. Emil resterait avec Tim la semaine, le domestique prenant soin de lui. Lukas s’inquiétait et Matthias s’en doutait, donc il demanda à Emil d’appeler son frère pour le rassurer, ou même s’il y a un problème.

Ils firent rentrer Emil seul, pour qu’il s’habitude un peu à son nouveau chemin. Ce n’était qu’à quelques rues, à vrai dire, mais Lukas ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de stresser pour son petit frère. Eux n’ont fait qu’un détour, pour aller chez le père Bondevik. Lukas lui avait fait ses adieux, lui annonçant la nouvelle situation à laquelle il devrait se faire, parce qu’il n’avait plus aucun droit sur lui, ni sur son frère. Lukas vivait de son propre salaire, donc tous ces papiers étaient déjà à son nom.

Son père s’était énervé, évidemment, et Matthias promit bien « quelques poings dans la gueule de ce connard », mais Lukas l’en empêcha en le forçant à partir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était des problèmes judiciaires alors que sa situation venait de grandement s’améliorer, peut-être pour atteindre son apogée.

Ils étaient rentrés chez Matthias, avaient mangé italien à nouveau (Tim fréquentait beaucoup son ami italien avec qui il échangeait beaucoup de recettes) et étaient partis se coucher tôt, puisque les cours reprenaient le lendemain pour tous les trois. Matthias avait fini par toquer à la porte de sa chambre, visiblement énervé.

« Tim n’arrête pas de ronfler dans la chambre d’à côté… Je peux dormir avec toi, s’il te plait ? »

Il fit ses yeux de chien battu, obtenant simplement en grognement en guise de réponse, qu’il prit pour un oui. Alors il s’endormit dans le lit, à côté de Lukas qui s’était largement écarté de lui dès qu’il avait soulevé la couverture.

Une nouvelle vie. Une renaissance, une résurrection, une reviviscence, revivification… Tous ces mots qui sonnaient dans sa tête, tous voulaient dire globalement la même chose. Revivre. Se libérer des chaines du passé et s’envoler vers l’avenir. Briser l’enveloppe lourde et noire des regrets pour revêtir le multicolore vêtement du bonheur.

Imaginer ce désert d’ergs sous lequel gisaient les fleurs de la vie se faire souffler au loin, pour laisser la lumière atteindre les racines mêmes de l’être.

C’était apaisant. C’était relaxant. Et sur ces paroles, Lukas s’endormit, et sans s’en rendre compte, son corps endormi le fit se rapprocher de Matthias, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Le Danois fut déstabilisé, mais sourit à cette preuve d’amitié involontaire. Il sentit le souffle calme de Lukas et sourit encore plus. Il allait mieux. C’était presque palpable. Peut-être avait-il faux depuis le début. Ils étaient déjà redevenus amis. Depuis un long moment…

Noël… Emil avait attendu ce moment longtemps. Ni Matthias, ni Tim, ni ses parents n’étaient chrétiens, mais comme beaucoup de gens, ils fêtaient la renaissance du Christ, c’était une tradition nationale, plus de non-croyants que de croyants la fêtaient, à vrai dire. Emil n’a jamais compris le principe de religion, mais était loin d’être contre. Si on lui avait instruit les bases d’une religion, il serait peut-être devenu croyant, mais on ne l’avait jamais fait, alors il restait athée. Lukas était, en revanche, persuadé qu’aucun dieu n’existait. Pas à cause des injustices qu’il aurait subies, juste une addition d’a plus b. Il n’était pourtant pas quelqu’un de terre-à-terre, disant être ami avec des fées et des créatures folkloriques.

Matthias avait appris la triste nouvelle une semaine avant : ses parents ne pourraient pas venir cette année. Il l’apprit en se levant un matin de vacances, pourtant tellement pressé de revoir sa famille réunie lors de cette rencontre annuelle !

Mais après toute illusion vient la désillusion. Il fallait s’y attendre, se répétait Matthias, un peu dépité. Elles avaient commencé il y a quelques années à manquer son anniversaire, promettant quand même de venir au prochain. À chaque fois, c’étaient des promesses dans le vent, mais ça avait le mérite de rassurer Matthias un moment.

Matthias se leva de son lit, mollement. Au moment d’ouvrir la porte, il vit ce qui lui imprima un sourire au visage. Emil venait également de se lever et devait passer devant la chambre du Danois pour rejoindre l’étage inférieur.

Voilà la solution à son problème, il avait failli oublier ! Il n’allait pas passer Noël avec Tim ! Il y avait ses amis !

« Emil ! Bonjour ! s’exclama-t-il, attrapant Emil par les épaules en le secouant un peu.

-Arrête ça, Matt. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien, juste content de te voir. Où est Lukie ?

-Il dort. Je te conseille de ne pas le réveiller, il est pas vraiment du matin. »

Ah, c’est vrai. Contrairement à Emil qui n’avait aucun problème à se lever le matin, Lukas pouvait dormir jusqu’à des heures pas possibles, même s’il n’avait pas de sommeil à rattraper. Quinze heures de sommeil était son minimum vital, même si les cours le forçaient à faire moins d’une dizaine d’heures. Et encore, même réveillé, il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole sans qu’il ait bu avant une gorgée de sa tasse de café.

Matthias sautait littéralement de joie. Il se rendait compte de l’ampleur de la joie qu’il ressentait seulement maintenant… Il était tellement pressé de ce jour qu’il décida d’installer les décorations dès aujourd’hui.

Il dévala les escaliers, Emil le suivait un peu plus calmement. Ils se connaissaient depuis huit mois maintenant. Matthias avait proposé à Lukas de vivre avec lui en mai, et la fin de décembre approchait déjà. Le temps passait trop vite pour lui. La seule chose qui lui faisait remarquer le temps passé était l’attitude d’Emil, qui était lentement devenu l’Emil distant et ado rebelle qu’il a, intérieurement, toujours été, peut-être.

Lukas se plaignait de ce changement seulement parce qu’Emil refusait de l’appeler grand frère, se justifiant par le fait qu’il était trop grand pour faire parler ainsi. Matthias trouvait ça génial, il avait trouvé le petit frère dont il avait toujours rêvé, même si celui-ci était un peu réticent pour beaucoup d’activités et qu’il lui arrivait d’insulter le Danois comme son frère le faisait, il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Pas trop, évidemment.

Il ne comprenait pas Lukas qui passait tout son temps avec Matthias. Il savait qu’il aimait ce cher Danois plus qu’il ne le sous-entendait. Il sentait l’amour entre eux… Son frère n’a jamais agi de telle façon. C’était imperceptible pour les autres, mais lui qui connaissait son frère si bien savait que quelque chose clochait. Évidemment, il ne souriait jamais, comme d’habitude. Mais une sorte d’étincelle luisait faiblement dans son regard lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur le sourire danois qui ne quittait jamais la tête blonde de Matthias.

Son frère, justement se leva quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de midi. Il ne dormait plus réellement depuis longtemps, mais il n’avait aucune envie de quitter son lit, alors il restait là, yeux fermés, feignant le sommeil pour être évité d’être dérangé dans sa méditation personnelle. Puis il décida qu’il était temps de se lever.

L’hiver glacé l’obligeait à dormir dans un pyjama réchauffant, avec au moins deux couvertures au-dessus de lui. Matthias se demandait comment on pouvait avoir besoin d’autant de chaleur, mais comprit par la suite que Lukas était constamment froid. Ses mains étaient glacées et lorsqu’ils collaient ses épaules aux siennes, il lui transmettait sa chaleur, ressentant le froid mortel qui toujours l’entourait.

Lukas retira les couches de draps au-dessus de lui et se dirigea à moitié endormi jusqu’à l’interrupteur de la pièce. Ses yeux traversèrent la salle un moment, puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets, ne supportant pas de rester enfermé sans connexion au monde extérieur.

Il se dirigea alors à la salle de bain de l’étage, se brossant les dents et s’habillant, toujours à moitié réveillé. Sa vue était globalement floue, mais il inspectait la zone devant lui avec ses pieds avant de faire un pas, de peur de dévaler les escaliers tête la première.

Une fois le rez-de-chaussée atteint, il suivit l’odeur de nourriture qui emplissait l’étage. Il ne sentait pas de café, et il se préparait à s’énerver devant une tasse vide mais fut content de voir Matthias, une tasse à la main, tendue vers lui. Il la prit sans un mot et s’assit sur la chaise la plus proche, sans tenter de prendre en considération son entourage.

Une fois un peu plus éveillé, il entendit Emil, dans le salon, en train de taper sur un clavier d’ordinateur. Matthias le regardait fixement, sans trop de raison, et Tim venait d’entrer pour préparer le repas du midi.

Après plusieurs minutes de bataille de regard (Lukas gagna, évidemment), Matthias parla :

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Lukas d’une voix fatiguée. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Je me demandais comment décorer la maison pour Noël. Tu voudras bien m’aider ?

-On verra…

-Tu voudras qu’on le passe avec Berwald et Tino ?

-Pourquoi pas… »

Matthias n’en attendait pas plus d’un Lukas fraichement réveillé. Il n’aimait vraiment pas se lever et il aurait certainement besoin de retourner dans la salle de bain pour mieux se préparer après sa tasse de café. Il prit néanmoins ces deux réponses pour un oui, décidant d’aller chercher où les décorations étaient rangées.

Lukas posa sa tasse de café sur la table et, sans s’en rendre compte s’endormit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

* * *

 

Le matin de Noël, Emil l’attendit longtemps. Un vrai Noël, avec une vraie famille ! Dans son costume d’ado rebelle, il cachait bien son excitation, mais il brulait d’envie d’aller réveiller Matthias pour que la journée démarre _enfin_. Lukas avait pris soin de lui expliquer les traditions de Noël, en lui rappelant que celui qu’on appelait le « père Noël » n’existait pas vraiment. Emil n’était pas dupe, il s’en doutait un peu que ce concept n’était fait que pour vendre du rêve aux enfants. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’agir comme lesdits enfants, excités à l’idée de passer une journée en famille. Famille, famille… Il considérait désormais Matthias comme sa famille, comme un grand frère très énervant mais qu’il appréciait quand même.

Lukas aussi était son grand frère énervant, mais uniquement parce qu’il le traitait toujours comme un enfant. Or, il n’en était plus un depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir malgré tout, Lukas a passé sa vie à s’inquiéter pour lui, à se demander s’il avait agi correctement, à se blâmer dès qu’Emil avait un problème… On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, il aimait s’inquiéter pour lui, et secrètement, Emil appréciait qu’on lui porte attention.

Emil dut feindre le sommeil pendant une heure ou deux supplémentaires, le temps que Matthias se lève. Il toqua à sa porte et le réveilla, le pensant réellement endormi. Emil fit son maximum pour cacher ses yeux brillants d’envie et d’énergie, demandant à Matthias pourquoi il le réveillait :

« C’est Noël. Toi qui attendais ce jour avec impatience, t’es servi ; mais avant de descendre en bas pour voir ce qu’il t’a été apporté, on doit réveiller Lukas. Et survivre. »

Emil acquiesça et le suivit dans la chambre de son frère, ouvrant lentement les volets pour que la douce lumière de ce jour enneigé pénètre et éclaire toute la chambre.

Lukas ne broncha pas, le visage enfoui sous des tonnes de draps. Matthias retira les deux couvertures et vit Lukas grimacer, la lumière le frappant directement au visage. Ses yeux ne s’ouvrirent toujours pas, juste un simple « dégage » qui, malgré le peu d’effort de prononciation qu’il avait mis dedans, fut compris assez vite. Mais pas appliqué.

« Lukas, tu dois te réveiller, c’est Noël…

-Je m’en fous, allez-y sans moi… » dit-il, attrapant son oreiller pour se cacher dessous.

Emil soupira et prit cette situation pour un cas d’extrême urgence. Il s’assit sur le lit de Lukas, et regarda Matthias avec dépit. Il devait le faire, s’il voulait ouvrir ce qui l’attendait sous le sapin.

« Grand frère… fit-il d’une voix suraigüe, imitant celle qu’il avait plus jeune, viens, je veux pas y aller tout seul… »

L’oreiller qui le cachait vola jusqu’à l’autre bout de la pièce. Lukas inspecta les alentours rapidement et vit Emil, rouge de honte, assis sur son lit.

Il haussa un sourcil et l’enlaça. C’était instinctif à ce niveau, de prendre soin de son _lillebror_ à ce point-là.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il, relâchant son jeune frère. Tu as un problème ?

-Non ! C’est Matt qui m’a forcé à le faire pour que tu te réveilles !

-Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux, Matthias ?

-C’est Noël, tu devrais te lever. Allez, viens ! »

Matthias prit la main de Lukas et le força à sortir de son lit, le trainant dans les longs couloirs et les escaliers pour qu’ils ouvrent ensemble leurs cadeaux. Matthias avait décoré seulement le salon, là où il avait entreposé le sapin.

Des guirlandes pendaient du plafond, allumées et clignotant à en donner un mal de crâne. Tout brillait vraiment intensément, au grand dam des yeux de Lukas qui venait juste de se réveiller.

Il fut en revanche réveillé par son jeune frère qui lui tendit les bras, un cadeau emballé entre les mains. Il rougissait visiblement, comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait quelque chose qu’il trouvait gênant. Lukas prit le cadeau, heureux que son frère ait eu le courage de mettre son honneur de côté pour fraterniser.

Lukas le prit avec un léger sourire, ceux qu’il utilisait pour son frère. Il défit le nœud et découvrit une pochette joliment décorée. Il l’ouvrit délicatement pour éviter d’abimer ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur et regarda les documents qui y étaient soigneusement rangés.

Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda son frère un instant avant de continuer. Emil était rouge de honte, il était si rouge que c’en était alarmant.

Lukas était ravi. Ces documents étaient des dessins. Des dessins d’enfance d’Emil. C’était l’une de ses activités préférées pendant qu’ils vivaient tous les deux chez leur père. Il dessinait tout, absolument tout, sauf son père. Lukas lui avait un jour décrit leur mère après l’une de ses questions.

_« Elle était grande. Et elle avait les yeux violets et des longs cheveux blancs. Tu… Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, en fait… »_

La phrase résonna dans son esprit. Pour vérifier cette déclaration, il regarda son frère derechef, et sourit. Il ressemblait vraiment à leur mère. Elle ne lui manquait pas, mais il ne put retenir une once de jalousie, car lui était plus comparable à ce qu’il n’appellera plus jamais père.

« C’est merveilleux, Emil. Merci, dit-il doucement sans quitter Emil des yeux. Tu lui ressembles toujours autant. »

Un autre sourire. Emil n’avait jamais connu leur mère, mais il avait longtemps rêvé d’avoir une maman. À son école, il entendait toujours des histoires d’enfants et de leurs mamans. Et il aurait tellement aimé raconter les mêmes choses, avoir le même sentiment d’affection qu’eux ressentaient. Savoir qu’il lui ressemblait le rendait vraiment joyeux. Il pouvait l’imaginer, et avec les descriptions de son frère, il pouvait imaginer comment elle se comporterait avec lui, la façon dont elle passerait ses mains dans ses cheveux, la seule, avec son frère, à être jamais autorisée à le faire.

« M… Merci, g… grand frère » bégaya Emil, obtenant un nouveau sourire. Trois à la suite, combo.

De son côté, Emil reçut des livres de la part de son frère parce qu’il le savait vraiment à fond dans une série qui, personnellement, le révulsait, mais il n’allait pas non plus critiquer. De Matthias, Emil reçut une peluche d'un dessin animé célèbre, apparemment. Lukas n'en savait pas grand-chose, il ne regardait jamais la télévision. Emil semblait apprécier derrière les insultes qu'il lançait au Danois. Lukas ne s'inquiétait pas pour leur relation, Matthias comprenait bien qu’Emil était juste... timide.

Emil menaça Matthias de ne pas lui donner de cadeau, et Matthias fit ses yeux de chien battu pour obtenir le précieux objet qu’Emil tenait dans les mains.

Il souriait étrangement, ce que Lukas trouva suspicieux. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Matthias qui rougit visiblement en regardant Lukas mais se reprit facilement en affichant un sourire réchauffant comme il savait les faire.

Matthias rangea la boite qu’Emil lui avait donnée et décida d'enfin donner _son_ cadeau à Lukas.

« Lukie, je... Tiens. J’espère que tu les apprécieras… »

Lukas ouvrit délicatement la boite. C’était plutôt grand comme cadeau, et il souhaita intérieurement que Matthias n’eût pas eu l’idée de lui offrir quelque chose de beaucoup trop… onéreux.

Il ouvrit délicatement la boite et déplaça le couvercle sur le côté. Elle était décorée de ses couleurs préférées, du bleu clair, presque blanc, légèrement pailleté. Lorsqu’il regarda enfin le contenu de la boite, il découvrit des patins à glace, blanc, décoré de lignes bleues aussi claires que le ciel. Posés sur un drap pourpre, ils semblaient briller rien que par ce contraste de couleurs.

Lukas écarquilla les yeux. C’est vrai qu’il adorait patiner ; il avait envisagé en faire son propre métier, mais changea d’avis soudainement, sans trop se donner lui-même de raison.

Il n’avait pas de patins personnels. Et ceux-là étaient parfaits, et semblaient à sa taille si Matthias n’avait pas foiré son coup.

« Ils sont splendides, Mat. Merci », dit-il en refermant la si jolie boite, décidant de les garder à jamais rangés à l’intérieur.

De son côté, Lukas lui promit de lui offrir son présent, mais le soir seulement. Seuls. Emil, derrière son frère, cligna des yeux lorsque Lukas annonça cela. Matthias eut un frisson, et il ne sut dire si c’était de peur ou de joie. Il ne savait pas ce que Lukas lui préparait et trouvait ça extrêmement excitant.

Ils ne restèrent que tous les trois pour le reste de la matinée, appréciant simplement la compagnie qu’ils se procuraient les uns aux autres. Après midi, Tino et Berwald les ont rejoints. D’autres cadeaux échangés, et la soirée se termina plutôt tard. Celle d’Emil fut écourtée par son frère qui, en voyant Tino et Matthias sortir des bières, décida qu’il n’était pas l’heure qu’il sente l’odeur de l’alcool. Il ne le voulait vraiment pas, et même les protestations de Matthias ne le retinrent pas.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble, parlant de tout et n’importe quoi. Tino commençait à toucher Berwald étrangement. Ils étaient en couple, et depuis un long moment même, et comme à chaque fois qu’il buvait trop, Tino commençait à se comporter de façon beaucoup trop gênante pour Berwald. Le pauvre ne savait jamais comment l’empêcher d’agir ces jours-ci. Il l’aimait, certes, mais il ne voulait pas profiter de lui alors qu’il n’était pas sobre.

Au final, ils restèrent chez Matthias pour la nuit. Ils n’avaient pas de famille avec qui fêter cette soirée, à vrai dire. Ils vivaient dans un orphelinat depuis si longtemps qu’ils ne se souviennent même avoir un jour eu des parents. C’était morbide, dit comme ça, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comparer, alors il n’y avait pas grande chose de triste.

Lorsqu’ils décidèrent de se déclarer leur flamme, Tino avoua une chose qui toucha sincèrement Berwald.

_« Tu sais, je veux pas t’effrayer hein, mais… Un jour… j’aimerais bien avoir une vraie famille… »_

Il comptait l’aider à réaliser son rêve et allait pleinement en faire partie. Il n’avait rien répondu ce jour-là, juste un simple « mmh » approbatif, supposa Tino.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans l’une des chambres d’ami inoccupée. Tim n’était pas là, parti chez sa famille, sa sœur et son frère, pour les fêtes. Matthias lui avait bien proposé de les inviter ici, mais il refusa. Il voulait vraiment passer du temps sans devoir s’inquiéter de Matthias, sachant que quatre personnes dignes de confiance étaient autour. Matthias et Lukas s’occupèrent alors de la chambre et les laissèrent seuls après quelques autres minutes à parler. Enfin, techniquement, maintenant c’était plus Matthias et Tino qui riaient l’un avec l’autre, complètement souls, jouxtés par deux hommes qui semblaient muets et apathiques aux premiers abords.

Bon, bah Lukas devra attendre pour son cadeau… Il voulait lui avouer toute la vérité sur ses sentiments, mais un Matthias ivre signifiait un Matthias amnésique le lendemain. Il n’allait pas s’embarrasser inutilement. Il attendrait demain, pendant sa gueule de bois. Ça le dessoulera peut-être.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par Emil qui mettait sa musique beaucoup trop fort. Matthias se leva, titubant jusqu’à la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour Lukas qui allait certainement dormir jusqu’à treize heures…

Lorsqu’il se retourna pour admirer le visage endormi de son a… ami… non. Ça le blessait toujours autant de l’appeler ami. Il avait réussi à obtenir la permission de dormir avec lui, faisait tout pour l’impressionner, mais si Lukas n’avait rien dit, c’était certainement parce qu’il s’en fichait, et qu’il ne l’aimait pas dans ce sens. Parce qu’ils étaient au moins meilleurs amis, il en était sûr.

Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur sa peau de porcelaine (pas vraiment, à vrai dire, mais l’amour rend aveugle), son visage s’anima, sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en s’asseyant. C’était assez pour illuminer sa journée.

« T’es déjà debout ? » demanda-t-il. Lukas tourna la tête comme un automate. Les matins restaient compliqués, après tout. Rien pour changer ça.

Il ne répondit pas, grognant simplement et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain le premier.

Il devait trouver un moyen de donner son cadeau à Matthias. Penser sur la douche était relaxant, mais même en restant dix minutes supplémentaires sous l’eau, rien ne vint. Autant y directement, après tout. Il n’aimait pas la superficialité de toute façon.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, la taille entourée d’une serviette, pour aller chercher des vêtements. Il s’habilla simplement, il ne comptait pas sortir de toute façon. Il voulait juste annoncer à Matthias qu’il l’aimait. C’était pas si important, non… ?

Il voulait que ce ne le soit pas. Il ne voulait pas faire toute une histoire de ses sentiments, il voulait que l’on n’y prenne à peine attention, que son frère ne lui fasse pas de remarques sarcastiques, que Matthias ne sourie pas comme un idiot, que personne ne le félicite… Mais bon, c’était obligatoire. Les relations humaines, la vie en société…

Lukas prit son courage à deux mains lorsqu’il vit Matthias arriver dans la cuisine. Emil était dans le salon, impossible de les entendre.

« Bonjour ! » chantonna Matthias en approchant gaiment. Il allait préparer du café lorsque Lukas l’arrêta, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Attends Matt… Je veux te dire quelque chose…

-Ohla ! Cinq secondes, d’accord ? répondit-il en entendant son téléphone sonner. Je suis presque sûr que c’est Tino, il doit vouloir la vidéo que j’ai faite de lui. »

Il rit machiavéliquement, imitant le rire des vilains des années quatre-vingts.

Lukas soupira. Il tenta toute la journée, toute l’année de parler à Matthias de ses sentiments, mais soit il était interrompu, soit il se dégonflait. Il avait fini par abandonner. S’il n’avait pas réussi à tout avouer, c’était certainement un signe que rien ne se produirait jamais entre eux. L’étincelle était unidirectionnelle, le feu ne brulait que d’un côté.


	5. Disparition

Une fin d’année d’examens. Lukas venait de sortir de son dernier examen et soupira de fatigue. Il avait bossé comme un dingue et était certain d’avoir la meilleure note. Toute l’année, il avait travaillé pour économiser pour ses études et celles de son frère. Son université était déjà payée, et il restait assez pour une partie de celle de son frère, alors il continuait à travailler pour ses consommations personnelles, celles de son frère et les études de celui-ci.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et regarda qui lui envoyait un message. Tino. Que voulait-il, à cette heure-là, et juste après un examen ? Certainement arroser tout ça…

_« Lukaaaaaaaas ! On a enf1 fini les exams ! Tu viens m’aider à préparer pour la soirée chez toi et Matt ?_

_-J’arrive. »_

Une fête, oui… Matthias en avait organisé deux depuis qu’ils vivaient ensemble. La première, parce qu’il avait envie, la deuxième, pour célébrer la fin de cette année exténuante. Lukas était d’ores et déjà accepté dans l’école qu’il rêvait d’intégrer depuis qu’il est petit, et Matthias continuerait sur la voie de ses parents en intégrant une école de commerce prestigieuse. Mais il restait le même. Alors il buvait beaucoup et partageait son taux d’alcoolémie avec tous ceux qu’il invitait. Lukas restait sobre pendant ces soirées pour s’assurer de la survie de Matthias et de la maison. Emil, lui, était interdit de quitter sa chambre et quiconque l’approchait trop se voyait expulser par Lukas lui-même.

Si une goutte d’alcool est même versée près de la porte par erreur, Lukas s’énervera et violentera certainement le responsable. Emil ne devait pas sentir l’odeur d’alcool. Enfin, ne devait plus. Il avait déjà morflé pas mal avec leur père…

Mais en fait, la fin du cycle lycéen n'était pas la seule raison de l'existence de cette fête. C'était l’anniversaire de Matthias. Et Lukas ne savait absolument pas quoi lui offrir. Il demanderait de l'aide à Tino une fois qu'ils se seraient rejoints.

Lukas trouva Tino près d'une fontaine, dans la partie piétonne de la ville. Il discutait avec quelqu'un qui s'en alla dès que Lukas approcha. C’était plutôt grossier comme réaction.

« Ah, salut Lukas ! s’exclama-t-il de son air joyeux usuel. Je suis content que tu sois venu, nous avons des choses à faire.

-Et quelles choses requièrent ma présence ?

-Oh, ça, c'est principalement pour le cadeau. Ensuite, on ira acheter ce que Matthias nous a demandé. J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas tout transporter seul. »

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à se promener de-ci, de-là, achetant décorations et autres babioles nécessaires aux yeux de Matthias. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé de quoi lui offrir. Alors Tino jeta son dévolu sur une voiture téléguidée. Matthias était toujours un enfant au fond, il s'en réjouira forcément. Lukas avait choisi une tasse décorée d'un drapeau danois. Il n'en avait pas encore, ça ajouterait donc un objet inutile à sa collection de drapeau danois incrustés un peu partout.

Tino et Lukas rentrèrent chez Matthias, où ils l'aidèrent à installer décorations, boissons, tables, etcétéra. Une table de mixage, enfin, non. La table de mixage de Matthias, qu'il avait reçue pour un anniversaire. Il ne savait pas s'en servir mais pouvait engager un DJ. En tout cas, ils l’installèrent quand même.

Matthias s'arrêta d’un coup et prit sont téléphone, appelant l'une de ses mères. Il ne donna aucune raison et laissa les trois installer le reste seuls.

Ses mères avaient appris, à Noël, que Lukas et Emil vivaient avec leur fils. Leur réaction a, au départ, été de se regarder comme si la fin du monde approchait. Puis elles ont jeté un coup d'œil aux trois garçons devant elles pas et l'une a soupiré d'agacement. Alors Matthias les avait prises à part après le repas pour expliquer la situation.

« Oh, ce jeune homme est le Lukas dont tu parlais tant avant ? Il a l'air bien éduqué, j'appellerai ses parents pour...

-Euh, non. Justement, ne fais pas ça. S'il est là, c'est parce qu'il était dans une situation difficile...

-Ah ? Quoi donc ?

-Sa mère est morte, et son père a sombré dans l'alcool. Emil a été placé en famille d’accueil. Leur père battait Lukas. Il travaillait beaucoup trop pour survivre.

-Wow. Dur, je vois.

-Matthias, tu n'as fait ça que pour le sortir de sa misère ? demanda sa mère brunette avec un sourire narquois.

-O... Ouais !

-Il est plutôt mignon je trouve, fit l'autre en pouffant. Tu as tes chances.

-Hé ! Vous avez pas intérêt à les gâcher, les chances, d'accord ?

-Promis, fit la plus sérieuse en souriant toujours. Mais quand vous le ferez, soyez discrets, ce pauvre Emil pourrait être traumatisé.

-M... Maman ! » s'écria Matthias en rougissant honteusement.

Au final, elles avaient toutes les deux accepté la présence des deux frères. Elles comprenaient à la fois leurs problèmes passés et espéraient qu'ils s'en sortiraient dans le futur, et elles comprenaient aussi l'attirance que Matthias pouvait ressentir. Cela faisait presque un an maintenant. Un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble...

_« Maman ! fit Matthias en devenant rouge._

_-C'est marrant chéri, même à l'autre bout du fil je peux te sentir rougir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois être prudent, surtout si tu comptes boire ce soir. Si tu lui avoues tes sentiments, fais-le sobre._

_-Très bien, souffla Matthias. Merci, je suppose. »_

Matthias raccrocha, sa mère ayant des pourparlers à mener et aperçut Lukas et son frère en train de discuter.

« Tu veux bien, grand frère... ?

-... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-O... Oui. Presque deux ans... »

Lukas ferma les yeux et soupira. Emil attendait sa réponse avec la peur du refus, mais une sorte de tristesse frôlant le visage de son frère et le ton de sa voix :

« Très bien. Tu peux. Ça veut dire qu'on ne se reverra pas du weekend, je suppose.

-Mmh les gars, de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Matthias en s'approchant, posant son téléphone sur une table proche.

-Emil va passer le weekend chez un ami, déclara Lukas en se redressant et en fixant Matthias de son regard apathique.

-Et tu as accepté ?! s'écria Matthias en s'affolant. Mais tu es fou ! Emil ne survivra pas ! Il est trop…

-Si Emil lui fait confiance, je peux le faire aussi, coupa Lukas, surprenant à la fois Matthias et son jeune frère. Et cela l'éloignera au moins de ta fête stupide.

-Ah Norge, je suis content que tu voies le petit Emil grandir ! » s’exclama Matthias, paradoxant complètement avec sa déclaration précédente. Il aimait Emil comme s’il était son propre frère, celui dont il a toujours rêvé, et aimait le voir grandir autant qu’il voulait le voir rester aussi petit et adorable.

Emil rougit. Il rougissait à n'importe quelle remarque, en fait. Il trouvait beaucoup de choses gênantes, cela venait peut-être de l'éducation de son frère. En tout cas, il fit ses valises et fut accompagné par ses deux grands frères (Matthias avait expressément demandé à être appelé grand frère également) et Tino jusqu'à chez ce « Léon ».

Une fois arrivés, Lukas remarqua que la famille avait une demeure simple mais charmante. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se détendit un peu. Un peu.

Le garçon qui venait d'apparaitre était plutôt mignon mais semblait blasé. Juste... Blasé. Ce n'était pas comme Lukas qui était physiquement neutre, Léon était blasé.

Son visage s'illumina un peu tout de même lorsqu'il comprit qui était-ce.

Les parents du jeune Léon se tenait sur le porche, saluant assez mécaniquement.

Emil sortit ses affaires de la voiture et voulut juste que ses frères s'en aillent, mais Lukas n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir ainsi. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il sortit également de la voiture et tendit les bras vers son frère, qui se mit à rougir encore une fois. Il ne refusa pas cependant, parce qu'il comprenait son frère. C'était dur pour lui de quitter Emil, c'était toujours dur.

Mais Emil grandissait ! Ce n'était plus un gamin depuis longtemps, il n'allait pas laisser son frère empêcher des relations potentielles avec des gens certainement très gentils !

Lukas s'entretint quelques temps avec les parents de Léon, s'assurant que tout irait bien pour son frère. Emil était évidemment embarrassé, mais Léon s'en fichait pas mal, puisque son ami était là !

Au final, sur le chemin du retour, Lukas sentit l'amertume monter en lui, de laisser son frêle et faible petit frère derrière lui chez des inconnus... Il aurait adoré faire demi-tour pour aller le chercher et l'emmener avec lui, pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, mais Matthias remarqua son inconfort et lui interdit de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

« Lukie, il va bien s’amuser, arrête de stresser !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu vas voir si tu peux pas ! Noie ton inquiétude dans l’alcool ce soir.

-Je ne peux pas non plus. Je serai le seul encore capable de me tenir debout, pendant que vous reposerez au sol, enfin, non, vous serez avachis au sol, je devrai vous porter un par un jusqu’à la sortie ou sur un canapé pour éviter que vous ne dormiez par terre comme des chiens.

-Non, pas moi ! » fit Matthias avec enthousiasme.

 Une vague de choc envahit la voiture. Tino, qui était resté silencieux, fut pris d’une quinte de toux dont il ne se remit que quelques minutes après.

« PARDON ? cria-t-il alors, obtenant un regard de haine de Lukas qui haïssait qu’on lui hurle dans les oreilles. Tu… Tu ne vas pas boire ?

-Ouais ! J’ai décidé d’être sérieux ce soir. Je ne boirai pas, dit Matthias en entrant dans un rondpoint.

-Mais, MAIS… Comment vais-je faire ? Je serai le seul à être soul après ! Berwald tient trop l’alcool en plus, donc j’aurai l’air ridicule devant lui !

-Tu es souvent ridicule devant lui, déclara Lukas sans lever la tête, observant son téléphone dans l’attente d’un message d’Emil.

-Même ! J’espère que je trouverai d’autres…

-Soulards ? termina Lukas, faisant rire Matthias. Franchement Tino, rien ne t’empêchera de boire. On sera toujours là pour se moquer de toi, rien ne changera tellement. »

Tino était gêné. Une fois ivre, il racontait sa vie au premier inconnu, n’oubliant jamais un seul détail, racontant sa première fois avec Berwald… Il passait tout en revue, et s’il était assez en rut, il pouvait mimer.

Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, mais son subconscient prenait le contrôle dès que sa raison quittait la scène. Bon, il verrait des vidéos le lendemain. S’il arrivait à se lever…

 

 

            Lukas s’amusait plutôt bien ce soir. Il ne s’occupait pas de Matthias qui avait failli se coller du scotch sur la bouche pour éviter de boire. Il était plus loin dans le salon, et semblait gêné, en train de parler avec Elizabetha, une fille qui partageait certains de leurs cours.

Lukas s’amusait simplement à cause de Tino. Les prédictions de Lukas furent juste, en voyant Tino se coller beaucoup trop à Berwald. Celui-ci était imposant et quérait constamment la présence de son petit ami joyeux, mais là, c’en était peut-être trop.

Lukas finit par laisser la caméra tourner seule en voyant Tino bouger sensuellement devant Berwald qui était rouge flamboyant en son fort intérieur, tellement il rougissait à l’extérieur.

En quittant ses amis, l’inquiétude revint couvrir ses pensées. Il n’avait aucune nouvelle d’Emil, et avait pourtant envoyé des dizaines de messages. Il n’aimait pas cela du tout… Il tenta d’appeler pour la neuvième fois, en tombant encore et toujours sur son répondeur. Il laissa un autre message dans lequel il masquait son inquiétude par de la colère.

Il chassa ces problèmes et se dirigea vers Matthias. Pourquoi se dirigeait-il vers lui ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il appréciait sa présence, mais l’avouer serait lui couper la main.

Il vit Matthias rougir lorsqu’il s’assit à ses côtés. Elizabetha sourit simplement et se leva, décidant de les laisser seuls. Cela lui rappela bien un vanupied rencontré en ville près d’une certaine fontaine. Il n’aimait pas qu’on soit si peu maniéré.

Lukas n’en revenait pas. Il était certain d’avoir lu sur ses lèvres, lorsqu’elle s’était retournée « bonne chance ». Il n’en était pas certain, mais jamais au monde ne s’était-il senti aussi gêné. Ce n’était pas souvent, puisqu’il faisait tout pour éviter ce genre de situations.

Il dut retenir un sursaut lorsque Matthias prit ses mains avec un manque évident de délicatesse. Sa gaucherie n’agaça pas Lukas pour autant. C’était mignon de sa part, à vrai dire.

« L… Lukas… »

Ouh, il commençait fort. Matthias n’appelait jamais Lukas par son nom. Il utilisait des diminutifs les trois quarts du temps. Il utilisait son vrai prénom pour d’importantes occasions.

Venant de lui, la signification d’« important » était bancale, mais quelquefois, il avait de vrais problèmes. Il déglutit douloureusement et continua :

« Lukas, je… Je veux t… Je veux t’avouer quelque chose… » il bégayait chaque mot, déglutissait douloureusement et avait les mains aussi moites que s’il les avait plongées dans de l’eau.

Lukas ne répondit pas. Son regard seul disait qu’il pouvait continuer. Intérieurement, Lukas s’attendait à la question. Il voulait qu’il la pose. Il voulait y répondre. Ses pensées lui interdisaient ce genre de sentiments, les bannissant en voyant que le destin l’empêcha de révéler les siens, mais son cœur passait par-dessus la raison et faisait disparaitre les cicatrices du passé avec ce sentiment dégoulinant qu’est l’amour.

C’était réchauffant, rassurant, relaxant.

Il ne faisait plus le lien entre son cœur qui battait la chamade et le sourire omniprésent de Matthias. Maintenant, il le ferait. Indéfiniment.

« Lukas, je suis content qu’on se soit revus. Que notre enfance n’ait pas été inutile. Quand j’étais petit, je ne savais pas définir ce sentiment. Je pensais que c’était de l’amitié, parce que je ne comprenais pas… enfin, j’étais enfant, donc est-ce que ça comptait vraiment ? Bref, aujourd’hui, ça compte… Je t’aime, Lukas. C’est une torture de vivre avec toi depuis tout ce temps sans pouvoir te le dire, sans pouvoir te le faire sentir ! Je t’en supplie ne me frappe pas… »

Lukas sourit en entendant cette dernière déclaration. Il n’allait pas le frapper. Pas cette fois.

« Écoute bien, fit Lukas sans bouger les bras pour éviter de l’effrayer, parce que je ne le redirai pas. Je t’aime aussi. J’attendais que tu me demandes, et en même temps, je ne voulais pas le montrer à mon frère. »

Matthias allait exprimer sa joie avec un cri, mais il ne put se lever, Lukas le restreignit à sa position assise et l’embrassa alors fougueusement, savourant le gout de ses lèvres autant qu’il le pouvait, avant que Matthias reprenne le contrôle en dégustant à son tour la bouche de Lukas. Leurs souffles s’entremêlaient, et personne ne vint pour les interrompre, à leur plus grand bonheur.

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps, mais Lukas sentit finalement son téléphone sonner. Il dut rompre le contact avec Matthias pour décrocher, voyant le nom d’Emil apparaitre sur son écran.

Matthias soupira de dépit en voyant son nouveau petit ami s’éloigner, happé par la discussion avec son frère, certainement.

C’est là qu’Elizabetha revint, le visage ensoleillé d’un sourire.

« Alors, je te l’avais pas dit ? fit-elle avec joie en voyant Matthias rougir. Il était dingue de toi, c’était évident !

-Merci ! Sans toi, j’aurais pu rester comme ça longtemps.

-Oh, c’est rien. Je suis contente pour toi. Essaie juste de ne pas toucher gâcher, ta dernière copine t’a lâché au bout de trois jours seulement.

-Oui mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. Avec Lukas, on vit déjà ensemble, on fait beaucoup de choses ensemble... Honnêtement, la seule chose qui changera sera nos baisers et la baise. »

Quelle déclaration immature, pensa Elizabetha, mais il n'avait pas tort. Après une pensée vraiment déplacée, Elizabetha dut s'excuser pour son saignement de nez et partit pour tenter de nettoyer son costume. En disant costume, ce n'est pas une soirée costumée. Elizabetha appréciait juste les costards-cravates et en portait donc souvent.

Matthias n'y prêta cependant pas attention. Elizabetha était étrange et humainement difficile à comprendre, il n'allait pas découvrir ses mystères tout d'un coup.

Mettant la jeune fille à part dans son esprit, Matthias devint inquiet. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Emil et qu'il n'avait pas pu le protéger parce qu'il l’a effectivement abandonné chez des inconnus ? Cette question le dévora de l'intérieur jusqu'au retour de Lukas. Il voulait le voir grandir autant qu’il le voulait toujours enfant et adorable.

Quelque chose s'était produit. Forcément.  Des fantômes de larmes apparaissaient sur le visage du Norvégien qui revenait.

« Emil a disparu, déclara-t-il simplement. Sans aucune raison apparente, lui et son ami ont disparu. Les parents viennent de m'appeler avec son téléphone. »


	6. Létalité

Une fin d’année d’examens. Lukas venait de sortir de son dernier examen et soupira de fatigue. Il avait bossé comme un dingue et était certain d’avoir la meilleure note. Toute l’année, il avait travaillé pour économiser pour ses études et celles de son frère. Son université était déjà payée, et il restait assez pour une partie de celle de son frère, alors il continuait à travailler pour ses consommations personnelles, celles de son frère et les études de celui-ci.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et regarda qui lui envoyait un message. Tino. Que voulait-il, à cette heure-là, et juste après un examen ? Certainement arroser tout ça…

_« Lukaaaaaaaas ! On a enf1 fini les exams ! Tu viens m’aider à préparer pour la soirée chez toi et Matt ?_

_-J’arrive. »_

Une fête, oui… Matthias en avait organisé deux depuis qu’ils vivaient ensemble. La première, parce qu’il avait envie, la deuxième, pour célébrer la fin de cette année exténuante. Lukas était d’ores et déjà accepté dans l’école qu’il rêvait d’intégrer depuis qu’il est petit, et Matthias continuerait sur la voie de ses parents en intégrant une école de commerce prestigieuse. Mais il restait le même. Alors il buvait beaucoup et partageait son taux d’alcoolémie avec tous ceux qu’il invitait. Lukas restait sobre pendant ces soirées pour s’assurer de la survie de Matthias et de la maison. Emil, lui, était interdit de quitter sa chambre et quiconque l’approchait trop se voyait expulser par Lukas lui-même.

Si une goutte d’alcool est même versée près de la porte par erreur, Lukas s’énervera et violentera certainement le responsable. Emil ne devait pas sentir l’odeur d’alcool. Enfin, ne devait plus. Il avait déjà morflé pas mal avec leur père…

Mais en fait, la fin du cycle lycéen n'était pas la seule raison de l'existence de cette fête. C'était l’anniversaire de Matthias. Et Lukas ne savait absolument pas quoi lui offrir. Il demanderait de l'aide à Tino une fois qu'ils se seraient rejoints.

Lukas trouva Tino près d'une fontaine, dans la partie piétonne de la ville. Il discutait avec quelqu'un qui s'en alla dès que Lukas approcha. C’était plutôt grossier comme réaction.

« Ah, salut Lukas ! s’exclama-t-il de son air joyeux usuel. Je suis content que tu sois venu, nous avons des choses à faire.

-Et quelles choses requièrent ma présence ?

-Oh, ça, c'est principalement pour le cadeau. Ensuite, on ira acheter ce que Matthias nous a demandé. J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas tout transporter seul. »

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à se promener de-ci, de-là, achetant décorations et autres babioles nécessaires aux yeux de Matthias. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé de quoi lui offrir. Alors Tino jeta son dévolu sur une voiture téléguidée. Matthias était toujours un enfant au fond, il s'en réjouira forcément. Lukas avait choisi une tasse décorée d'un drapeau danois. Il n'en avait pas encore, ça ajouterait donc un objet inutile à sa collection de drapeau danois incrustés un peu partout.

Tino et Lukas rentrèrent chez Matthias, où ils l'aidèrent à installer décorations, boissons, tables, etcétéra. Une table de mixage, enfin, non. La table de mixage de Matthias, qu'il avait reçue pour un anniversaire. Il ne savait pas s'en servir mais pouvait engager un DJ. En tout cas, ils l’installèrent quand même.

Matthias s'arrêta d’un coup et prit sont téléphone, appelant l'une de ses mères. Il ne donna aucune raison et laissa les trois installer le reste seuls.

Ses mères avaient appris, à Noël, que Lukas et Emil vivaient avec leur fils. Leur réaction a, au départ, été de se regarder comme si la fin du monde approchait. Puis elles ont jeté un coup d'œil aux trois garçons devant elles pas et l'une a soupiré d'agacement. Alors Matthias les avait prises à part après le repas pour expliquer la situation.

« Oh, ce jeune homme est le Lukas dont tu parlais tant avant ? Il a l'air bien éduqué, j'appellerai ses parents pour...

-Euh, non. Justement, ne fais pas ça. S'il est là, c'est parce qu'il était dans une situation difficile...

-Ah ? Quoi donc ?

-Sa mère est morte, et son père a sombré dans l'alcool. Emil a été placé en famille d’accueil. Leur père battait Lukas. Il travaillait beaucoup trop pour survivre.

-Wow. Dur, je vois.

-Matthias, tu n'as fait ça que pour le sortir de sa misère ? demanda sa mère brunette avec un sourire narquois.

-O... Ouais !

-Il est plutôt mignon je trouve, fit l'autre en pouffant. Tu as tes chances.

-Hé ! Vous avez pas intérêt à les gâcher, les chances, d'accord ?

-Promis, fit la plus sérieuse en souriant toujours. Mais quand vous le ferez, soyez discrets, ce pauvre Emil pourrait être traumatisé.

-M... Maman ! » s'écria Matthias en rougissant honteusement.

Au final, elles avaient toutes les deux accepté la présence des deux frères. Elles comprenaient à la fois leurs problèmes passés et espéraient qu'ils s'en sortiraient dans le futur, et elles comprenaient aussi l'attirance que Matthias pouvait ressentir. Cela faisait presque un an maintenant. Un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble...

_« Maman ! fit Matthias en devenant rouge._

_-C'est marrant chéri, même à l'autre bout du fil je peux te sentir rougir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois être prudent, surtout si tu comptes boire ce soir. Si tu lui avoues tes sentiments, fais-le sobre._

_-Très bien, souffla Matthias. Merci, je suppose. »_

Matthias raccrocha, sa mère ayant des pourparlers à mener et aperçut Lukas et son frère en train de discuter.

« Tu veux bien, grand frère... ?

-... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-O... Oui. Presque deux ans... »

Lukas ferma les yeux et soupira. Emil attendait sa réponse avec la peur du refus, mais une sorte de tristesse frôlant le visage de son frère et le ton de sa voix :

« Très bien. Tu peux. Ça veut dire qu'on ne se reverra pas du weekend, je suppose.

-Mmh les gars, de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Matthias en s'approchant, posant son téléphone sur une table proche.

-Emil va passer le weekend chez un ami, déclara Lukas en se redressant et en fixant Matthias de son regard apathique.

-Et tu as accepté ?! s'écria Matthias en s'affolant. Mais tu es fou ! Emil ne survivra pas ! Il est trop…

-Si Emil lui fait confiance, je peux le faire aussi, coupa Lukas, surprenant à la fois Matthias et son jeune frère. Et cela l'éloignera au moins de ta fête stupide.

-Ah Norge, je suis content que tu voies le petit Emil grandir ! » s’exclama Matthias, paradoxant complètement avec sa déclaration précédente. Il aimait Emil comme s’il était son propre frère, celui dont il a toujours rêvé, et aimait le voir grandir autant qu’il voulait le voir rester aussi petit et adorable.

Emil rougit. Il rougissait à n'importe quelle remarque, en fait. Il trouvait beaucoup de choses gênantes, cela venait peut-être de l'éducation de son frère. En tout cas, il fit ses valises et fut accompagné par ses deux grands frères (Matthias avait expressément demandé à être appelé grand frère également) et Tino jusqu'à chez ce « Léon ».

Une fois arrivés, Lukas remarqua que la famille avait une demeure simple mais charmante. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se détendit un peu. Un peu.

Le garçon qui venait d'apparaitre était plutôt mignon mais semblait blasé. Juste... Blasé. Ce n'était pas comme Lukas qui était physiquement neutre, Léon était blasé.

Son visage s'illumina un peu tout de même lorsqu'il comprit qui était-ce.

Les parents du jeune Léon se tenait sur le porche, saluant assez mécaniquement.

Emil sortit ses affaires de la voiture et voulut juste que ses frères s'en aillent, mais Lukas n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir ainsi. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il sortit également de la voiture et tendit les bras vers son frère, qui se mit à rougir encore une fois. Il ne refusa pas cependant, parce qu'il comprenait son frère. C'était dur pour lui de quitter Emil, c'était toujours dur.

Mais Emil grandissait ! Ce n'était plus un gamin depuis longtemps, il n'allait pas laisser son frère empêcher des relations potentielles avec des gens certainement très gentils !

Lukas s'entretint quelques temps avec les parents de Léon, s'assurant que tout irait bien pour son frère. Emil était évidemment embarrassé, mais Léon s'en fichait pas mal, puisque son ami était là !

Au final, sur le chemin du retour, Lukas sentit l'amertume monter en lui, de laisser son frêle et faible petit frère derrière lui chez des inconnus... Il aurait adoré faire demi-tour pour aller le chercher et l'emmener avec lui, pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, mais Matthias remarqua son inconfort et lui interdit de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

« Lukie, il va bien s’amuser, arrête de stresser !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu vas voir si tu peux pas ! Noie ton inquiétude dans l’alcool ce soir.

-Je ne peux pas non plus. Je serai le seul encore capable de me tenir debout, pendant que vous reposerez au sol, enfin, non, vous serez avachis au sol, je devrai vous porter un par un jusqu’à la sortie ou sur un canapé pour éviter que vous ne dormiez par terre comme des chiens.

-Non, pas moi ! » fit Matthias avec enthousiasme.

 Une vague de choc envahit la voiture. Tino, qui était resté silencieux, fut pris d’une quinte de toux dont il ne se remit que quelques minutes après.

« PARDON ? cria-t-il alors, obtenant un regard de haine de Lukas qui haïssait qu’on lui hurle dans les oreilles. Tu… Tu ne vas pas boire ?

-Ouais ! J’ai décidé d’être sérieux ce soir. Je ne boirai pas, dit Matthias en entrant dans un rondpoint.

-Mais, MAIS… Comment vais-je faire ? Je serai le seul à être soul après ! Berwald tient trop l’alcool en plus, donc j’aurai l’air ridicule devant lui !

-Tu es souvent ridicule devant lui, déclara Lukas sans lever la tête, observant son téléphone dans l’attente d’un message d’Emil.

-Même ! J’espère que je trouverai d’autres…

-Soulards ? termina Lukas, faisant rire Matthias. Franchement Tino, rien ne t’empêchera de boire. On sera toujours là pour se moquer de toi, rien ne changera tellement. »

Tino était gêné. Une fois ivre, il racontait sa vie au premier inconnu, n’oubliant jamais un seul détail, racontant sa première fois avec Berwald… Il passait tout en revue, et s’il était assez en rut, il pouvait mimer.

Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, mais son subconscient prenait le contrôle dès que sa raison quittait la scène. Bon, il verrait des vidéos le lendemain. S’il arrivait à se lever…

 

 

            Lukas s’amusait plutôt bien ce soir. Il ne s’occupait pas de Matthias qui avait failli se coller du scotch sur la bouche pour éviter de boire. Il était plus loin dans le salon, et semblait gêné, en train de parler avec Elizabetha, une fille qui partageait certains de leurs cours.

Lukas s’amusait simplement à cause de Tino. Les prédictions de Lukas furent juste, en voyant Tino se coller beaucoup trop à Berwald. Celui-ci était imposant et quérait constamment la présence de son petit ami joyeux, mais là, c’en était peut-être trop.

Lukas finit par laisser la caméra tourner seule en voyant Tino bouger sensuellement devant Berwald qui était rouge flamboyant en son fort intérieur, tellement il rougissait à l’extérieur.

En quittant ses amis, l’inquiétude revint couvrir ses pensées. Il n’avait aucune nouvelle d’Emil, et avait pourtant envoyé des dizaines de messages. Il n’aimait pas cela du tout… Il tenta d’appeler pour la neuvième fois, en tombant encore et toujours sur son répondeur. Il laissa un autre message dans lequel il masquait son inquiétude par de la colère.

Il chassa ces problèmes et se dirigea vers Matthias. Pourquoi se dirigeait-il vers lui ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il appréciait sa présence, mais l’avouer serait lui couper la main.

Il vit Matthias rougir lorsqu’il s’assit à ses côtés. Elizabetha sourit simplement et se leva, décidant de les laisser seuls. Cela lui rappela bien un vanupied rencontré en ville près d’une certaine fontaine. Il n’aimait pas qu’on soit si peu maniéré.

Lukas n’en revenait pas. Il était certain d’avoir lu sur ses lèvres, lorsqu’elle s’était retournée « bonne chance ». Il n’en était pas certain, mais jamais au monde ne s’était-il senti aussi gêné. Ce n’était pas souvent, puisqu’il faisait tout pour éviter ce genre de situations.

Il dut retenir un sursaut lorsque Matthias prit ses mains avec un manque évident de délicatesse. Sa gaucherie n’agaça pas Lukas pour autant. C’était mignon de sa part, à vrai dire.

« L… Lukas… »

Ouh, il commençait fort. Matthias n’appelait jamais Lukas par son nom. Il utilisait des diminutifs les trois quarts du temps. Il utilisait son vrai prénom pour d’importantes occasions.

Venant de lui, la signification d’« important » était bancale, mais quelquefois, il avait de vrais problèmes. Il déglutit douloureusement et continua :

« Lukas, je… Je veux t… Je veux t’avouer quelque chose… » il bégayait chaque mot, déglutissait douloureusement et avait les mains aussi moites que s’il les avait plongées dans de l’eau.

Lukas ne répondit pas. Son regard seul disait qu’il pouvait continuer. Intérieurement, Lukas s’attendait à la question. Il voulait qu’il la pose. Il voulait y répondre. Ses pensées lui interdisaient ce genre de sentiments, les bannissant en voyant que le destin l’empêcha de révéler les siens, mais son cœur passait par-dessus la raison et faisait disparaitre les cicatrices du passé avec ce sentiment dégoulinant qu’est l’amour.

C’était réchauffant, rassurant, relaxant.

Il ne faisait plus le lien entre son cœur qui battait la chamade et le sourire omniprésent de Matthias. Maintenant, il le ferait. Indéfiniment.

« Lukas, je suis content qu’on se soit revus. Que notre enfance n’ait pas été inutile. Quand j’étais petit, je ne savais pas définir ce sentiment. Je pensais que c’était de l’amitié, parce que je ne comprenais pas… enfin, j’étais enfant, donc est-ce que ça comptait vraiment ? Bref, aujourd’hui, ça compte… Je t’aime, Lukas. C’est une torture de vivre avec toi depuis tout ce temps sans pouvoir te le dire, sans pouvoir te le faire sentir ! Je t’en supplie ne me frappe pas… »

Lukas sourit en entendant cette dernière déclaration. Il n’allait pas le frapper. Pas cette fois.

« Écoute bien, fit Lukas sans bouger les bras pour éviter de l’effrayer, parce que je ne le redirai pas. Je t’aime aussi. J’attendais que tu me demandes, et en même temps, je ne voulais pas le montrer à mon frère. »

Matthias allait exprimer sa joie avec un cri, mais il ne put se lever, Lukas le restreignit à sa position assise et l’embrassa alors fougueusement, savourant le gout de ses lèvres autant qu’il le pouvait, avant que Matthias reprenne le contrôle en dégustant à son tour la bouche de Lukas. Leurs souffles s’entremêlaient, et personne ne vint pour les interrompre, à leur plus grand bonheur.

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps, mais Lukas sentit finalement son téléphone sonner. Il dut rompre le contact avec Matthias pour décrocher, voyant le nom d’Emil apparaitre sur son écran.

Matthias soupira de dépit en voyant son nouveau petit ami s’éloigner, happé par la discussion avec son frère, certainement.

C’est là qu’Elizabetha revint, le visage ensoleillé d’un sourire.

« Alors, je te l’avais pas dit ? fit-elle avec joie en voyant Matthias rougir. Il était dingue de toi, c’était évident !

-Merci ! Sans toi, j’aurais pu rester comme ça longtemps.

-Oh, c’est rien. Je suis contente pour toi. Essaie juste de ne pas toucher gâcher, ta dernière copine t’a lâché au bout de trois jours seulement.

-Oui mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. Avec Lukas, on vit déjà ensemble, on fait beaucoup de choses ensemble... Honnêtement, la seule chose qui changera sera nos baisers et la baise. »

Quelle déclaration immature, pensa Elizabetha, mais il n'avait pas tort. Après une pensée vraiment déplacée, Elizabetha dut s'excuser pour son saignement de nez et partit pour tenter de nettoyer son costume. En disant costume, ce n'est pas une soirée costumée. Elizabetha appréciait juste les costards-cravates et en portait donc souvent.

Matthias n'y prêta cependant pas attention. Elizabetha était étrange et humainement difficile à comprendre, il n'allait pas découvrir ses mystères tout d'un coup.

Mettant la jeune fille à part dans son esprit, Matthias devint inquiet. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Emil et qu'il n'avait pas pu le protéger parce qu'il l’a effectivement abandonné chez des inconnus ? Cette question le dévora de l'intérieur jusqu'au retour de Lukas. Il voulait le voir grandir autant qu’il le voulait toujours enfant et adorable.

Quelque chose s'était produit. Forcément.  Des fantômes de larmes apparaissaient sur le visage du Norvégien qui revenait.

« Emil a disparu, déclara-t-il simplement. Sans aucune raison apparente, lui et son ami ont disparu. Les parents viennent de m'appeler avec son téléphone. »

**Est-ce létal ? CORRECTION TERMINÉE**

Lukas faillit s'effondrer, parce que la seule raison possible de leur disparition était une fugue. Et si Emil fuguait, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas bien fait son travail de grand frère surprotecteur. Quelle raison aurait poussé Emil à fait telle chose ? Peut-être n'était-il pas heureux... Peut-être était-il mentalement instable...

Qui pouvait savoir ?! Lukas se blâma encore et encore. Rien ne le calma. Emil était dans la nature, perdu. Seul.

Qui prévenir ? Police ? Non, même pas envisageable. Si Lukas voulait retrouver son frère, il le ferait seul. Il n’avait aucune envie que la police se mette dans ses affaires et le juge irresponsable de son frère. Et qu’il l’emmène loin. Loin de lui.

Avant de pouvoir se sentir vulnérable et donc en besoin de réconfort, Matthias bondit de son siège et l'enlaça avec autant de gaucherie qu'il lui prit les mains plus tôt dans la soirée. Lukas fut violemment projeté vers son torse, mais ne dit rien. Pour une simple et bonne raison : il pleurait. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses larmes coulaient sur ses cheveux.

Évidemment, Matthias était sensible et le montrait. Lukas ne se débattit pas. Un être cher avait besoin de réconfort et le trouvait en sa présence, pourquoi lui en priver ? Il n’avouerait jamais qu’il avait aussi besoin de sa présence, puisque les larmes dévalaient ses joues comme un torrent.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, jusqu'à-ce que Berwald les interrompe en demandant quel était le problème. Le Suédois faisait tout pour éviter son âme sœur qui déballait encore une fois tout de sa vie à de parfaits inconnus.

« Emil a disparu, dit doucement Lukas en s'écartant de Matthias pour enfin respirer correctement. Personne ne sait où il est allé. »

Cela agaça Matthias de voir Lukas et Berwald aussi impassibles dans cette situation, même malgré les larmes de son bienaimé ! Ou peut-être était-ce juste de la jalousie, car il n'atteindrait jamais un tel contrôle de lui. Berwald ne répondit pas et alla chercher Tino, le portant sur son épaule pour l'amener dans sa voiture. Il fit signe à Lukas et Matthias de suivre. Le jeune maitre de maison demanda simplement à Tim de s'occuper de la maison et des invités. Le majordome ne soupira qu’intérieurement, vraiment pas prêt ni formé pour s'occuper de jeunes déchainés et fortement alcoolisés.

 

            Le trajet ne dura que très peu de temps. Berwald aurait certainement pu perdre tous les points de son permis vu la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. Ils arrivèrent chez la famille quelques minutes après leur départ. Ils découvrirent les parents qui sortaient de la demeure, à moitié habillés pour chercher leur fils et son ami.

Lukas fut soulagé que ce ne fût pas la faute des parents. Ils semblaient aussi paniqués que lui. Ils avaient des lampes torches et scrutaient le jardin, avant de voir la voiture arrêtée devant chez eux.

« Dieu merci, vous êtes là, s’exclama la mère, dans tous ses états. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous voulions voir si tout allait bien pour eux, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Nous ne savons pas comment ils ont pu quitter la maison, ils peuvent être n'importe où et... »

Le mari posa une femme affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa femme. Elle devait se calmer.

« J'ai prévenu les autorités, déclara le mari. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Aidez-nous à chercher, nous avons pris quelques lampes torches pour vous. »

Il en donna une à Lukas et une autre à Berwald, qui tenait toujours Tino sur son épaule. Il aurait intérêt à dessouler rapidement.

Matthias suivait Lukas, complètement paniqué, hurlant le nom d’Emil dès que des fourrées bruissaient. Lukas dut lui dire de se faire des centaines de fois, mais son anxiété était compréhensible. Emil ne pouvait pas être loin. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne serait jamais parti ainsi volontairement...

Lukas se maudit d'avoir abandonné son frère chez ces inconnus, avec un ami qui l'entraine dans les rues nocturnes ! Ce stupide Léon devait être un noctivague qui emmenait Emil dans ses bêtises !

S'il l'attrapait, il s'assurerait de le frapper correctement pour qu'il s'effondre d'un coup. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, la dernière personne ayant subi cela fut Matthias. Par inadvertance. Ou presque.

Lukas chercha toute la nuit, désespéré. Emil n'était nulle part. Que faire ? Il n'avait évidemment pas son téléphone, puisque les parents de Léon l’avaient utilisé pour le prévenir !

Il voulait continuer à pleurer. Son petit frère était sa seule famille. Sa vraie famille. Il ne voulait au rien au monde qu'il lui arrive du mal, il le voulait le plus heureux !

C'est alors que Lukas entendit les sirènes. Il se mit à courir, suivi de près par Matthias. Un accident.

Les pompiers étaient déjà sur place et transportaient un corps dans une civière. Le monde s'arrêta lorsque Lukas reconnut les traits de ce visage. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais là, rien ne put retenir ses émotions. Le stress de retrouver Emil, la joie de le retrouver, l'horreur de voir son corps frêle brisé par le capot d'une voiture.

Il s'effondra. Ni plus, ni moins. Ses jambes lâchèrent, et il resta éveillé quelques instants supplémentaires avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience en sentant le liquide chaud rougeoyant caresser sa joue.

 

            Matthias n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Des vestiges de larmes étaient visibles sur son visage, mais il s'était calmé. Tino était à ses côtés, sobre. Avec une gueule de bois gigantesque, mais sobre. Le jeune homme était venu après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était produit.

Un accident a eu lieu. Deux blessés graves. Le premier, Gilbert Beilschmidt, ivre au volant. Le second, Emil Steilsson, sorti la nuit avec son ami pour retrouver son lapin qui s'était échappé.

Et enfin, Lukas, après avoir vu la scène, s'était évanoui sur un rocher et fut victime d’une commotion cérébrale.

Cela faisait deux jours que Matthias était à l'hôpital. Aucun des trois n'était réveillé. À quoi s'attendait-il, en même temps... Peut-être qu'ils mourront. Tous. Qui sait ?

« Ne dis pas ça ! s’exclama Tino en giflant violemment Matthias pour lui rafraichir les idées. Tu vas pas bien ? Garde espoir ! Ils sont tous vivants et le resteront, c’est clair ? »

Pas de réponse, évidemment. Matthias stressait beaucoup trop. Son cœur était noué, ses idées s'enlisaient dans sa colère, bref, rien n'allait plus.

C’est alors que vint le médecin. Une femme aux cheveux clairs, châtains pour être précis. Elle semblait joviale ce qui apaisa Matthias. Ou c’était le calme avant la tempête.

« Je suis Laura, ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes M. Køhler, c'est ça ?

-O... Oui.

-Votre ami, Lukas, est réveillé. Il souhaite vous parler. Suivez-moi, je vous accompagne à sa cham... »

Il fallait s'y attendre. Matthias venait de sprinter directement jusqu'à la chambre de son petit ami. Une partie de sa tête était couverte de ruban. Il n'était évidemment pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il gardait son impassible visage tout de même.

« Lukie, tu vas bien ! s'exclama Matthias en soupirant de joie, mais sans l'approcher, de peur de le blesser. Enfin... Ça va ?

-Oui. Mais on s'en fiche de ça. Comment va Emil, et que s'est-il passé ?

-Oh. Lui et Léon voulaient retrouver le lapin du dernier qui s'était échappé. Et Gilbert leur est rentré dedans. Ils sont tous les trois gravement blessés, mais ils s'en sortiront, d'après les dires des médecins. »

Lukas n'en pouvait plus. Éreinté par les récents évènements, il voulait faire deux choses : pleurer et dormir. C'est lorsque les larmes se baladèrent sur ses joues que Matthias se sentit mal. Voir Lukas pleurer... C’était insupportable. Il craqua aussi en voyant le ruissèlement de tristesse.

« Si tu arrives à parler à Emil avant moi, fit doucement Lukas, dis-lui que je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait. Dis-lui que je l'aime. Plus que tout. »

Dur de recevoir un tel message. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il ne devait pas se sentir coupable...

Matthias voulut lui faire remarquer, mais un médecin entra, cette fois-ci un homme blond, qui semblait un tantinet agacé.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Pff, je suppose que Laura vous a laissé entrer. Je l'engueulerai plus tard. Sortez, mon patient ne doit pas recevoir de chocs émo... Bon, ça, c’est trop tard, il pleure déjà. Sérieusement, dégagez. L'amour c'est beau, mais c'est sa vie qui est en jeu. »

Désagréable, cet homme, mais Matthias embrassa Lukas sur les lèvres avant de s'éclipser discrètement, observant discrètement le nom du médecin écrit sur sa blouse « Francis ».

Matthias sortit, dépité. Il retourna vers Tino qui lui sauta dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de son ami. Il était bel et bien inquiet lui aussi, mais il ne voulait pas que Matthias s’évanouisse à cause du stress, car ce pauvre Danois finirait bien par avoir une crise cardiaque avec ces évènements, alors il faisait son maximum pour le cacher.

« Il se sent coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à Emil… Comment faire pour lui prouver l’inverse ?

-Il fallait s’en douter. Emil est tout ce qu’il lui reste de famille... Nous irons voir Emil lorsqu’il se sentira mieux pour le rassurer. Maintenant Matthias, ça te gêne pas qu’on aille dormir… ? On est là depuis tellement longtemps… »

Matthias accepta à contrecœur, parce qu’il avait réellement besoin de repos. Il commençait à s’embrouiller dans ses pensées et franchement, le voir rentrer dans tous les murs commençait à agacer Tino.

Ils rentrèrent chez Matthias. Tim avait nettoyé le bazar de la fête depuis belle lurette, mais il le fit remarquer plusieurs fois après le retour des deux jeunes blonds.

« J’AI COMPRIS MAINTENANT. FERME-LA ! »

Tim ne répondit pas et garda un visage quelque peu impassible, enfin, tant qu’il le pouvait, parce qu’il devait avouer être effrayé par son jeune maitre.

« Désolé, se reprit Matthias en baissant la tête pour cacher sa honte, désolé… C’est juste que, Lukas et Emil ont été blessés et…

-M… Monsieur ! Je ne savais pas. Je suis navré, monsieur, de vous avoir importuné.

-Non, ce n’est pas ta faute. Je te remercie de t’être occupé de la maison.

-Ce n’est que mon métier, monsieur. »

Matthias voulait rétorquer que non, et se remit à penser à tous les moments où Tim fut là pour le soutenir. Cet homme était fort. Il était le domestique de deux femmes riches absentes quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents du temps, donc était le babysitteur d’un petit con qui n’en faisait qu’à sa tête et qui le menaçait.

Matthias se sentit mal. Beaucoup trop. Et avec la situation de l’être de sa vie, il craqua. Tim, qui était malgré tout plus grand que lui, l’empêcha facilement de tomber et le prit dans ses bras maladroitement.

Tino ne dit rien et s’éloigna, les laissant seuls. Matthias pleurait tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, réellement. Il s’émouvait toujours facilement, le carburant de son moteur était les émotions. Beaucoup de gens fonctionnent ainsi. Ses humeurs changeaient en fonction de celles de celui qu’il aimait. C’était compliqué, Lukas ne fonctionnait pas aux émotions… Sa raison et son bon sens l’emportaient sur ce qu’il ressentait, ce qui lui avait tout de même permis d’échapper à son passé.

Matthias, après avoir été consolé, s’en alla dans sa chambre et s’endormit très rapidement. Ce fut une nuit agitée. Quelques cauchemars survinrent, mais rien d’insurmontable. Les mots de Tino venaient le calmer dès que son esprit s’emballait :  _« Ils sont tous vivants et le resteront »_. Oui. C’était la vérité. Il devait y croire, après tout, il avait bel et bien parlé à Lukas ! Alors son cœur revint à un rythme normal, apaisé en imaginant le visage de son bienaimé. Survivre… Il survivra…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah tellement de draaaaaaaaame !  
> Je suis désolé de les faire autant souffrir, et le pire, c'est que c'est pas la fin... Je me fais du mal.


	7. Joie désespérée

Quinze ans depuis l’accident d’Emil. Celui-ci avait perdu l’usage de ses jambes et donc était en fauteuil roulant. Lorsque Lukas apprit cela, il crut sentir la fin du monde s’abattre sur lui. Son frère, pour qui il s’était battu, pour qui il avait tout fait, avait perdu l’usage de ses jambes… Lukas se répéta que tout était sa faute, qu’absolument tout était sa faute et qu’il ne méritait pas de vivre pour avoir handicapé son frère.

Ce fut lorsque Matthias voulut le gifler. Mais il n’allait pas le frapper. Il lui fallut du temps pour prouver à son amant que vivre valait le coup. Emil n’était pas mort, c’était formidable ! Malgré les efforts de Matthias, le Norvégien tomba en dépression et voulut se suicider.

L’amour de Matthias le sortit de là. Cela prit trois ans. Mais au moins, ils vivaient tous les trois heureux depuis treize ans. Emil venait de finir ses études de professeur d’anglais.

Un problème majeur était la santé d’Emil. Elle empirait, et cela alarmait Lukas, avant que les médecins ne le convainquent du contraire. Donc tout allait bien. Réellement.

Aujourd’hui, c’était les grandes vacances. Lukas revenait de son travail. Emil jouait avec Matthias à des jeux vidéo quelconques. Matthias était commercial mais était libre pour la journée, donc il l’avait passée avec Emil qui s’ennuyait pas mal avec Tim.

Depuis qu’Emil et Matthias avaient appris à se connaitre, Lukas avait arrêté de lui faire respecter les règles qu'il lui avait instruites. Plus jeunes, il lui avait appris à ne jamais parler si personne ne lui a adressé la parole, à se tenir droit, à suivre une étiquette... Lukas la connaissait à cause de sa mère qui lui avait inculquée. Il avait pris la décision de l'enseigner à Emil pour lui éviter des ennuis avec sa famille d'accueil ou juste avec leur père.

Il n'y avait plus besoin de se protéger de qui que ce soit, autant laisser Emil vivre sa vie plus simplement. Il avait déjà le poids de son handicap à supporter.

Lukas ressentait toujours un peu de culpabilité pour la situation de son frère, mais au moins il ne voulait plus se suicider. C'était un bon point.

En refermant la porte de l'entrée, il remarqua une lettre au sol. Il tenta de le ramasser, mais Matthias l'en empêcha en surgissant beaucoup trop rapidement pour un être humain. Lukas le zieuta suspicieusement.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Une lettre. Pour moi. Secrète. Pas toucher. »

Lukas ne haussa même pas un sourcil. Matthias agissait de façon étrange depuis quelques temps, sans jamais rien vouloir révéler. Emil ne semblait pas savoir, donc Lukas ne demanda rien, puisque cela ne le concernait pas.

C’était ce qu’il pensait. Un jour, il reçut deux messages, à peu de temps d’intervalle.

Le premier, de son amant :  _« Je veux que tu te prépares pour ce soir, on va passer une super soirée ! »_

Mmh. Pourquoi pas ?

Le second venait du petit-ami de son frère, Léon, qu’il détestait avec une passion brulante. Enfin non, il le détestait simplement parce qu’il ramenait Lukas à la réalité : Emil n’était plus un enfant : _« Lukas, je veux te voir aujourd’hui. Si tu n’as rien de prévu, genre, préviens-moi. C’est urgent et important, et si tu comptes ignorer, sache que ça concerne, genre, ton frère. »_

Bon. Si ça concernait Emil, il voulait savoir. Il posa une masse de papier sur laquelle il travaillait avant d’appeler Léon pour fixer un lieu pour dans dix minutes  _maximum_.

Au final, ce fut Léon qui vint chez la petite famille, pour parler. Emil était sorti avec Matthias pour on-ne-sait-quoi. Donc ils seraient seuls.

C’est ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent vis-à-vis l’un de l’autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Léon allait perdre à une bataille de regard, alors il commença à parler :

« Je suis venu pour te poser une question importante.

-Continue. J’écoute.

-Je veux demander ta bénédiction. »

Un frisson traversa le corps de Lukas qui se figea. Léon vit sa stature se raidir étrangement. À vrai dire, le Hongkongais avait apporté un bouclier pour se protéger de la violence surprenant de Lukas.

« Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il pour être certain d’éviter les quiproquos.

-Pour épouser ton frère. »

Il lança son corps en arrière, s’affalant complètement dans sa chaise. Il buvait du café et en reprit une gorgée pour être sûr de pouvoir crier correctement ensuite, mais ce n’était qu’un scénario possible que Léon avait imaginé.

« Je… D’accord.

-Pardon ?

-Épouse mon frère.

-Tu acceptes ?

-Tu rends Emil heureux, alors c’est bon. Mais sache que si à un seul moment il doit se plaindre de toi à moi, je n’hésiterai pas à te pourchasser jusqu’à te faire payer le mal que tu lui auras fait.

-Ne parle pas comme si ça allait arriver.

-Cela va arriver. Je le sais. Et à ce moment-là, j’espère que tu courras assez vite pour m’échapper. Maintenant va-t’en. Avant que je ne change d’avis. »

Lukas faisait son maximum pour cacher sa joie. La vérissime vie d’Emil commençait dans quelques mois, puisqu’il commencerait son travail à cette date. Et avec un mari, il s’assurait une vie splendide ! Cela réchauffait le cœur timide de Lukas, lui qui avait tant attendu ce moment. Léon s’en alla rapidement, heureux également. Il ferait sa demande à Emil ce soir, parce qu’il avait déjà pas mal préparé. Il aurait demandé Emil en mariage même si son frère aurait refusé. Rien n’arrêterait leur amour.

 

            La joie de Lukas effraya Matthias lorsqu’il rentra avec Emil. Le Norvégien avait accueilli son amant avec un sourire plutôt large et une voix trop enjouée pour appartenir à Lukas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu… souris, comme ça ? »

Avait-il découvert ce qu’il y avait d’écrit sur la lettre ? se demanda Matthias.

« Rien de spécial. On sort à quelle heure ce soir ?

-Oh, oui. Sept heures, on est dehors. On laissera la maison à Tim.

-Emil ne reste pas ?

-Léon l’a appelé sur le trajet de notre retour. Ils sortent aussi. »

Lukas voulait tout avouer à Matthias, vraiment, mais il devait reprendre son sang-froid. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit progressivement disparaitre son sourire, pour ne pas attiser la curiosité de Matthias qui brulait d’envie de savoir ce qu’il s’était produit.

Emil partit plus tôt que le couple, mais ils suivirent peu après.

Matthias les conduisit jusqu’à un restaurant vraiment chic, où il commanda le plus cher des plats.

« Tu fêtes quelque chose ? Tu as cassé quelque chose ? demanda sarcastiquement Lukas. Ou tu attends quelque chose de moi ce soir ?

-Oui, oui et peut-être, répondit Matthias avec un sourire. »

Ils passèrent le reste du repas dans un calme total. Lorsqu’ils sortirent, Lukas frappa Matthias derrière la tête pour avoir cassé son cadre photo récemment acheté, mais le vit perdre ses moyens lorsqu’ils s’assirent au parc, sur un banc, alors que le Soleil se couchait. Tel changement d’émotions choqua un peu Lukas, peu habitué à cette transformation subite.

Il allait demander ce qui n’allait pas, mais Matthias ne lui laissa pas l’occasion. Il se releva et s’agenouilla brusquement, toujours gauche dans ses mouvements. Sa sinistralité le faisait tenir une petite boite dans sa main gauche qu’il tendait en direction de Lukas qui, instinctivement, se leva, confus.

Plus pour longtemps.

« Lukas ! s’écria-t-il, obtenant des regards des visiteurs du parc. V… V… Veux-tu… m’épouser ? »

Il ouvrit la petite boite, révélant une bague d’or qui luisait plus que le Soleil couchant. Tout le monde retint sa respiration. La nature se tut, les oiseaux ne chantèrent plus et les mères firent taire leurs enfants qui jouaient. Étrangement, au lieu de perdre son calme, Lukas redevint impassible. Il s’agenouilla près de Matthias et releva son visage en posant un doigt sur son menton.

« Oui » fut le seul mot qu’il dit avant de l’embrasser. Ils se relevèrent et continuèrent à s’embrasser, avec les regards attendris des visiteurs du parc, les enfants riant en voyant deux personnes s’embrasser.

Lukas pensait vraiment que Matthias ne ferait jamais sa demande. Il s’attendait à aller à Legoland et à obtenir une bague avec une brique de Lego au bout comme cadeau, mais finalement, Matthias savait un peu y faire. C’était aussi adorable de sa part de l’avoir faite au-dehors, dans un lieu plus calme et moins peuplé. Lukas n’aimait pas attirer l’attention, et il le savait.

Le plus dur dans la soirée était peut-être la bite de Matthias, enfin, non, Lukas rit intérieurement en pensant à cette blague, mais c’était vrai. Il était excité et ne tenait pas en place. Il ne conduisait même pas droit. Il ne le calmerait pas ce soir, apparemment.

Emil était rentré de son rendez-vous et ses yeux brillaient de joie. On pouvait sentir sa gaité de loin.

« Oh, Emil. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lukas en voyant les yeux pétillants de son petit frère.

-Je, euh… fut la seule réponse, Emil fermant son visage soudainement. R… Rien.

-Comment ça, "rien" ? Tu es en train de rebondir sur ton fauteuil tellement tu as l’air excité.

-J’ai peur que, si je te le dis…

-Félicitations, Emil. J’espère qu’il prendra soin de toi.

-P… PARDON ? Comment es-tu au cou…

-Il est venu me demander ma bénédiction. J’ai dit oui. Et je suis heureux pour toi. »

La joie d’Emil grandit encore, son frère était d’accord ! Plus rien ne pouvait contenir sa joie ! Un évènement supplémentaire et il explosait.

Et en voyant la bague sur la main de son frère, il faillit bel et bien exploser.

« Oh… Grand frère, sur ton doigt… Tu… Matt… »

Lukas ne répondit pas, rougissant légèrement. C’était subtil, il ne voulait pas le montrer. Et il remarqua la façon dont son frère venait de l’appeler.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble. Plus de quinze ans, non ? suggéra Emil.

-J’en sais trop rien. J’ai une tête à compter ça ?

-Non, mais je suis content pour toi aussi Lukas ! Je me demandais quand est-ce qu’il te demanderait… »

Un silence gênant s’installa. Lukas finit par souhaiter bonne nuit à son frère, et se dirigea hâtivement jusqu’à sa chambre, se déshabillant presque dans les couloirs pour gagner du temps.

Emil n’avait, en revanche, aucune envie d’entendre ça et préféra dormir dans le salon, loin de leur chambre. Il rêva de douceur, cette nuit-là. Son frère allait se marier. Il allait se marier. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

 

            Longtemps après les deux mariages, Lukas prit le téléphone quelques microsecondes après le début de la sonnerie. Matthias le regarda avec une mine triste. Emil était actuellement à l’hôpital. Des circonstances malheureuses venaient de mettre sa vie en danger. Léon n’avait pu envoyer qu’un message, parce qu’il conduisait en grillant chaque stop et en dépassant de loin la limite de vitesse. Là, il venait d’appeler. Et Lukas voulut se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Son petit frère était à l’hôpital…

Il était minuit passé, et Lukas écoutait avec attention les paroles de Léon. Au bout de dix minutes, il raccrocha.

« Alors ? demanda expressément Matthias.

-Emil a eu un problème avec ses jambes. Il risque de mourir. Matthias, on va à l’hôpital maintenant. N’appelle pas Tino et Berwald, ils seront gênés par Peter. »

Peter, leur fils adoptif. Tino et Berwald appréciaient évidemment Emil, mais Lukas n’avait pas tort. Ils seraient juste stressés inutilement s’ils étaient prévenus, autant leur dire le lendemain.

Matthias et Lukas partirent peu après, en direction de l’hôpital où Emil avait été emmené.

Ils vivaient toujours dans la maison des mères de Matthias. Enfin, celles-ci avaient donné ladite maison à leur fils et son mari, donc la maison leur appartenait complètement maintenant. Elles avaient demandé à Tim ce qu’il souhaitait faire, s’il voulait démissionner ou être assigné ailleurs, et avec l’accord de Matthias et Lukas, il demanda à rester. Même s’ils étaient les pires, il les appréciait et était trop attaché à Matthias qu’il avait vu grandir pour le quitter.

Cette maison était assez loin de l’hôpital, donc Matthias n’hésita même pas lorsqu’il appuya sur la pédale d’accélération. Lukas s’en fichait pas mal aussi du reste. Son frère pouvait mourir, et sa vie était bien plus importantes que quelques PV.

Lukas et Matthias sautèrent hors de la voiture et coururent jusqu’à l’accueil de l’établissement hospitalier.

« Emil Steilsson, s’écria Lukas. Où est-il ?

-Chambre 255, au troisième. »

Au troisième. Génial. Matthias s’en fichait pas mal du nombre d’étages. Ils devaient voir Emil, et vu sa forme physique, ces escaliers ne l’effrayaient pas. Il prit Lukas par le bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers, escaladant les marches quatre par quatre. Lukas ne suivait pas, alors il prit une décision radicale. Il attrapa Lukas par la taille et le plaça sur son épaule, courant encore dans les escaliers pour atteindre le troisième étage.

Lukas se débattit au départ mais finit par accepter son sort de non-musclé, alors autant laisser Matthias faire.

Arrivés à leur destination, ils démolirent presque la porte pour entrer.

Dans la chambre se trouvait Léon, assis sur le lit, à côté d’Emil qui le regardait difficilement dans les yeux.

Léon sursauta en voyant la porte s’écrouler et s’écarta pour laisser Lukas voir son frère.

« Emil… murmura le Norvégien en passant une main dans les cheveux de son frère pour les enlever de son visage. Emil… Comment ça va ?

-Lukie… Ça me rappelle l’accident de voiture… »

C’était une déclaration innocente. Emil ne semblait pas tout à fait éveillé, en effet.

« Mais ça devrait pas ! se lamenta Lukas, sentant les larmes monter dangereusement. Tu ne devrais pas subir ce genre de choses, Emil…

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu dis comme conneries… T’es con, tu le sais. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va se terminer, Lukas. Je veux que tu saches que je t’aime, et que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Matthias est là… ? »

Le Danois s’approcha alors, le visage déjà noyé de larmes.

« Merci Matt… Merci d’avoir proposé à mon frère de vivre avec toi. Merci pour ça. Si tu ne l’avais pas fait, nous serions certainement déjà morts… C’était cool de vivre avec toi pendant toutes ces années… »

Léon se rapprocha aussi. Il ne voulait pas être mis à part dans ce genre d’évènement !

« Léon… Je t’aime… murmura Emil dans un soupir. Tu as été mon soleil pendant longtemps… Je me sens presque indigne d’avoir eu ta présence pendant tout ce temps…

-Dis pas ça, tu vas genre pas bien ! s’exclama Léon en prenant sa main. Qu’est-ce qui te dit que tu ne vas pas t’en sortir ?!

-Léon… J’ai la colonne vertébrale en miettes. Je ne m’attends pas à grand-chose. Lukas… Quand tu verras Tino et Berwald, dis-leur qu’ils sont super cools eux aussi. Que je les aime aussi… N’oubliez pas que je vous aime, et ne m’oubliez pas tout court… Et Lukas… ce n’est vraiment pas ta faute. Je vous ai… »

Le cœur d’Emil était un peu réchauffé par les larmes de son frère. Celui-ci ne pleurait jamais, mais là, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il voulait exprimer l’amour qu’il portait pour son frère, mais ce n’était pas nécessaire. Emil n’avait pas besoin de cela. Toute sa vie, Lukas l’avait protégé, aidé, supporté… Toute sa vie, il l’avait consacrée au futur de son frère, pour qu’il brille et luise comme un phare dans la nuit.

Lukas frappa alors violemment le bouton d’appel du docteur à côté du lit en voyant Emil fermer les yeux, luttant contre l’apaisant sommeil éternel.

« Je t’aime Emil, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime… », répétait Lukas sans y mettre trop de voix. Il tenait fermement l’une des mains d’Emil, l’autre étant serrée par Léon qui embrassa soudainement Emil sur la bouche.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du frêle corps, puis les muscles de ses bras se relâchèrent soudainement. Ses yeux étaient semi-ouverts, alors Léon passa une main par-dessus pour les fermer entièrement. Lukas se tourna vers Matthias et se jeta sur lui, frappant son torse de tristesse en repensant à tout ce que lui et Emil avait vécu.

Matthias se tenait le plus droit possible pour apporter du réconfort à son tendre époux, mais il était aussi détruit que lui. Peut-être moins. Il était presque aussi proche d’Emil, et il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Il pouvait servir de défouloir, mais il restait humain et émotif.

Il entoura Lukas de ses bras protecteurs et le dirigea vers la sortie, parce que les médecins entraient en trombe pour tenter de le réanimer, mais c’était évidemment trop tard.

Trop tard.

Trop tard.

 

            Après la mort d’Emil, Lukas était retombé en dépression. Emil était parti pour de bon. Matthias espérait en fait que les amis imaginaires de Lukas puissent d’une quelconque manière communiquer avec Emil pour retransmettre à Lukas, mais c’était un peu stupide comme idée.

Les amis imaginaires de Lukas l’avaient aidé quand il était petit. Ils lui disaient quoi faire quelquefois, lui permettant d’éviter de gros problèmes.

Ils arrivaient parfois à des moments impromptus, comme juste avant une partie de jambes en l’air, coupant tout envie à Lukas de faire quoi que ce soit. Des fois, Matthias se demandait s’il ne les avait pas créés juste pour avoir une excuse pour ne pas avoir à baiser…

Lukas ne tenta pas de se suicider. À aucun moment. Matthias en était ravi, il était toujours à peu près censé.

« Lukas, il va falloir t’en remettre. S’il te plait… »

Lukas n’avait même pas la force de répondre. Son frère lui manquait. Il baignait dans ses larmes depuis un bon moment déjà.

Matthias eut besoin de trois ans pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il était une pile toute chargée de bonheur et de bonne humeur. Lukas finit par craquer et redevint comme il était avant.

Tino et Berwald avaient été mis au courant assez tard. Ils étaient évidemment attristés d’apprendre cela, mais en son fort intérieur, Tino sentait que cela se produirait un jour. Il n’aimait pas avoir ce genre de pressentiment, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Léon vécut donc seul le reste de sa vie, ne trouvant l’amour chez personne. Son seul vrai amour fut Emil, avec qui il n’a pas eu d’enfant, à son grand désespoir. Malgré tout, il s’en était remis plutôt rapidement. Ce fut dur, évidemment. Emil était l’amour de sa vie, et le voir mourir le brisa, mais il n’allait pas se laisser abattre. Emil n’aurait jamais souhaité le voir détruit juste à cause de lui.

Lukas avait pris tout son temps pour faire son deuil. Son frère était parti à jamais. Il était presque pressé de le revoir, mais sa vie présente était tout aussi importante, alors il resterait vivant jusqu’à la fin.

Il repensait à lui et souriait doucement, le visage de son jeune frère frêle qu’il avait tant aimé protéger.

Sa timidité restreignait grandement son cercle d’amis, mais il avait fait beaucoup de rencontres malgré tout et avait surtout appris à connaitre Ludwig, avec qui il avait passé ses années de lycée sans jamais trop lui parler. Son frère, aussi une victime de l’accident, se portait plutôt bien et avait arrêté d’avoir des ennuis avec la police.

Matthias et Lukas vécurent heureux jusqu’à la fin. Ils adoptèrent un enfant, un petit garçon dont ils s’occupèrent avec le plus grand amour. Tino et Berwald avaient d’ailleurs adopté un autre enfant, Lars.

 

Plus tard, dans leur vie, les mères de Matthias décédèrent. Le voir triste chagrinait Lukas qui fit son maximum pour lui remonter le moral comme il l’avait tant fait pour lui. Matthias apprécia cette attention et chérit ce moment toute son existence.

Vers la fin de leur vie, Matthias décéda le premier. Lukas avait promis de ne pas resombrer dans le désespoir, et il s’en sortit effectivement plutôt bien. Son amour lui manquait, mais penser à lui ne l’attristait pas, cela le rendait heureux. De savoir que son petit Emil était désormais avec une personne de confiance. Il n’avait même pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour l’argent, Matthias fut un des Hommes les plus influents du monde et tout coulait à flot.

Berwald quitta ce monde quelques années plus tard. Tino et Lukas se mirent d’accord pour vivre ensemble, puisqu’ils n’étaient pas encore séniles, que leurs enfants étaient des adultes épanouis et qu’ils se sentaient un peu seuls.

Puis ils moururent la même année, à quelques mois d’écart. Tino fut cependant le premier.

Lukas décida de léguer ses biens à son fils unique, qui était voué à un futur aussi brillant que le sourire de son défunt père.

Et Lukas mourut, son fils et ses petits-enfants à son chevet. Il n’avait pas terminé sénile, ce qui le rendit heureux. Et savoir qu’il allait retrouver sa famille adorée et rester avec elle pour l’éternité apaisait ce moment pourtant dur à supporter pour son fils.

« Quand tu seras à ma place, même si je te la souhaite tard, tu comprendras à quel point ce n’est pas si dramatique de mourir » furent ses derniers mots, ponctués d’un « je t’aime ».

Lorsqu’il s’éteignit, le fils décida de vendre la luxueuse maison. En rangeant les affaires de son père avec les fils de Tino et Berwald, Peter et Lars, il découvrit une photo.

Une qu’il n’avait jamais vue.

Se trouvaient sur la photo Lukas, âgé de trente ans environ, Matthias à ses côtés avec Emil devant eux et Tino et Berwald autour d’eux. Tino et Matthias souriaient de bon cœur. Emil avait l’esquisse d’un sourire sur le visage, tandis que Berwald et Lukas n’affichaient rien. En retournant la photo, il put lire une inscription :

« Ma vie fut longue et bien remplie, fiston. Si tu trouves ce mot, je te présente ma famille avant l’accident de ton oncle. Ils sont et resteront tout à mes yeux, alors chéris ta famille comme j’ai adoré la mienne. À l’infini. Je t’aime. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mon dieu. Je n'ai même pas pu retenir mes larmes en écrivant ça. En tout cas, c'est la fin ! J'en ai vu le bout plutôt rapidement je trouve.  
> Désolé pour l'ascenseur émotionnel. Ce chapitre final lie vraiment amour et mort. Je n'aime pas terminer une histoire sur une fin ouverte, je veux que le personnage ait une fin et la voici.  
> J'espère que l'histoire vous a plue. J'apprécie les commentaires, même s'ils sont négatifs (tant qu'ils sont bien construits). Cœur cœur, amour amour pour tout le monde !

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le premier chapitre. Les sept premiers chapitres sont écrits, peut-être que le suivant sera plus long ou une combinaison de deux chapitres, pour avoir plus de lecture à donner. En tout cas, ça commence vite. Ça dégringole toujours rapidement. Et c'est pas fini !
> 
> Les commentaires sont appréciés, et si jamais vous voyez une erreur qui m'a échappée, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.


End file.
